Love Like This
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Harry is killed In the Battle of Hogwarts. The order is disbanded. What happens when Hermione and Ron are left on their own and they are ambushed. What happens, when Ron is killed and Hermione is taken by Death Eaters? Will she suffer at their hand? Or will deeper feelings be revealed, will old scars be opened up, and will young lovers find each other after years of being apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, longer than my the one shots I have been posting previously, and multi fic, so i will be uploading new chapters every Friday. **

**Please stick with it, it gets better as the story progresses, and please leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

Chapter One:

They ran fast, the woodland track was swiftly becoming less of a path and more of the middle of nowhere. But they have bigger thoughts playing on their minds. The order had fallen months ago a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had come back to life after the incident in the woods. However, was killed less than an hour later at the wand of Voldemort. In front of everyone. Once Harry had passed away, destruction had overcome. Death Eaters ambushed the school and killed, cursed, tortured or took prisoner of as many as they could. The order had been reduced to less than 20 members, and after the murder of Shacklebolt and the disappearance of McGonagall, they had disbanded. Hermione and Ron ran, knowing full well that they were not going to win the war and it appeared that failure was inevitable. Some members had changed sides But a few dedicated should remained and despite their already written fate, the few still around fought vigilantly. Hoping that in the end their efforts would not prove worthless. The world is crumbling at their feet, like the opposite of any fairy tale. There is no happy ending, just keep fighting to hope you die by a quick curse instead of torture for information. Ron and Hermione had survived this far. After the overthrow of the Order may didn't make it, but they managed to escape, by the skin of their teeth. They haven't given up yet, and were roaming the globe, hunting and destroying horcruxes, however after the breakout from Gringotts a few months back, Voldemort had grown stronger, and was fighting back with more force than before.

They know that they too would soon perish, they had Come to terms with it. But that didn't stop them wanting to go down with a fight, taking as many Death Eaters with them as they could. And that's currently where they are. They were spotted in London, and had apparated to a forest in the south, somewhere they wouldn't have been expected to have been followed, but somehow, they must have joined in with the apparition. They had been followed by 3 Death Eaters. Hermione was fighting off two, while Ron took one. Spells were flying everywhere. Hermione cast a number of jinxes and hexes towards her attackers narrowly avoiding their quick responses and curses. That was until she heard a shriek, which distracted them all. She took advantage of their distraction, she was able to freeze both her attackers and turn to see Rons body, laying on the floor. Convulsing.

"Ron" She yelled. Her shout distracting his attacker long enough for her to quickly stun him and sending the spell fired from the third, back at him, killing him instantly. Hermione felt a strong surge through her. Anger, pain, grief, she flicked her wand and a powerful curse broke through her, knocking the Death Eaters who had awoken from their stun, flying, she barely noticed the dull thuds as they fell to the floor, unconscious. Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks, her body dropping to her knees in front of Ron, rolling him over, she outstretched her arm, desperate for him to have a pulse, to be breathing. She began CPR, anything that could work. She didn't hold back the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Please! Please" screaming into the darkness of the night sky, nothingness greeted her. Like sad music to her ears. She heard a dark chuckle and she threw her head toward the source of the noise, her hands never stopping their robotic movements, trying so hard to bring him back.

"Over here sweetheart" The voice called out, she turned around, the voice was now the other side of her. "Begging won't bring I'm back" She turned around, the two death eaters have woken up, and now surrounded her, two more had appeared as well, joining her doom.

"She's a pretty one isn't she" One sneered as he walked up to her. He traced his finger over her jawline. She clenched her jaw tightly together, she knew she was done for, but she wanted to go painlessly. Talking back would only increase the pain they gave her.

"Ruddy Gorgeous" Another replied, a hiss in his voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Hmm. What say we take our 'prize' before bringing their bodies to the Dark Lord" another voice said. In the corner of Hermione's eye, she watched two more death eaters walk unto them. They cackled as they talked about her, their deep voices held a sinister tone that shot through Hermione in a flash of white-hot anger. They cackled a horrific laugh as they closed in on her, she suddenly felt very claustrophobic, holding back. a scream as they leant down, picking her up and throwing her to the ground. She lay on her back, winded, looking up at her attackers. Wanting to hard to fight them off, but feeling herself tied down. She noticed one had a wand in his hand.

"Please. Just kill me" She begged, unable to hold back her tears now. She had lost the only person in the world she had now. She was on her own. She knew whatever they were planning would be worse than death. She willed for nothing more than the darkness to close around her, swallowing her up into oblivion, taking her back to the peace she had, take her back to her friends. She sighed. She was a fighter, and she would fight to her death. But it was implausible to even conceive the idea that she would survive this. She supposed they may take her hostage and torture her for information, if they did there would be a slim chance of survival, and escape. But it was more likely that Harry and Ron would come back to life. The drone of their voices shook her out of her inner monologue.

"Hmm...Guess we could have our fun after...I mean crying isn't my style" One commented. The others nodded in agreement and pulled out their wands.

"Avada-" She heard and she closed her eyes. But the curse never finished. She felt a swoosh of air. Cautiously she opened her eyes and saw a fifth Death Eater, Standing before her, the other four dead around her. With a click of the fifth's fingers she was able to move again. He held his hand out to her. But she didn't take it. Too shocked to move. He knelt down next to her and his fingers tucked some of her lose hair behind her ear.

"Still so beautiful" He whispered, his voice deep and raspy. She looked into his eyes, a steely grey. Somewhat familiar, somewhat haunted. She knew these eyes well but she couldn't for the life of he thinks where from. He picked her up with ease and apparated away. She took the opportunity to admire her kidnapper. She gasped, however when she saw his wrist. In bold, Black writing were the letters H.G. Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, as her reality crumbled around her. He chuckled lightly at her realisation before muttering softly in her ear

"You're safe now, love"

He never took off his mask, but she believed him. She stood up, and let him take her hand, guiding her, as they apparated away.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two. Please leave a review, and thank you for sticking with the story. It gets better as it progresses. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two:

It was a fairly easy decision for the pair. They had officially been together over two years. Secretly of course. Hermione looked over to the man sleeping peacefully beside her in the oversized bed.

It had all started back in their second year. After Ron's curse had back fired. After he had first called her a mud blood. She was seething. She tossed and turned that night as white-hot anger coursed through her veins, desperate to punish him. She wanted him to pay.

That night she dreamt of him, she dreamt of him suffering, she dreamt of him in the same pain that he had caused her, but he laughed as she tried to throw curses at him, bouncing off him as though there was some sort of bubble around him. She awoke even more angry than when she fell asleep and tried her best to hide it all day. But honestly it wasn't very successful as every time she saw the blonde demon, she couldn't hold her tongue, much like in her dream, he laughed off her vicious words.

She wasn't sure how it happened. Of course, there was a thin line between love and hate, and she thought that's how she fell for him, she started looking forward to seeing him. Imagining he was in front of her. She would imagine what she would say to him. She spent hours on hours mentally shouting at him. She got a jolt of joy from shouting at him. She would never have the guts to do that in person, but she loved living the world inside her head where she could be superior

Somewhere along the line, she got that jolt when she saw him in person too. The adrenaline of having a go. She had associated him with the good feeling she got from her mental arguments. Somewhere that linked over to seeing him in person. She would change her routes to try and come across him. When she saw him she would try and provoke him. Getting satisfaction from him trying to bully her. It would give her inspiration for that night's mental argument.

She did not know exactly when. But at some point, she crossed the line. She realised later on that she was toeing the line. She argumentative thoughts had advanced from hatred to something more. She managed to convince herself that he liked her. Perhaps because at that time she was reading books about guys who bullied girls they liked. She convinced herself that he had fallen for her and she had a chance. This kept her going for months! Getting her through the torment and bullying, by pretending to be annoyed but secretly enjoying that after all, he was paying attention to her.

It all came crashing down around her about a year later. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew she was crushing on Draco and she knew she was crushing hard! She was smart enough not to do anything. Not to tell anyone, secretly loving when he brought her up or bullied her, as she convinced herself it was his way of expressing his feelings, she could get her frustration of not being with him out by shouting at him and no one would be any of the wiser.

This time however, whenever she shouted at him in person, whenever she retaliated, she didn't get the good feeling she got before. She felt remorse and upset. Believing that she had lost her chance. Until the next day when it would happen all over again.

A year after she first developed her crush was the Buckbeak incident. She was horrified over his glee at the thought of the slaughter of an innocent animal. She stands by her decision to punch him. That was the first physical contact they'd had, except the occasional push in the corridor.

After punching him Hermione knew she had gone too far. Verbal retaliation was one thing but physical was a step too far. She knew at that point that she had lost any change she had.

Taking an irrational thought and running with it, she decided to go, find him and apologise. She scoured the corridors and found him alone outside Snape's room. She walked up and stopped on front of him

"What do you want, mud blood?" He asked, his words dripping in venom. When he first started to talk her heart skipped a beat, thinking that all was ok, but the cold as ice tone of his voice told her that everything was not, and once again she felt remorse fill her

"I came to apologise" She said. He glared at her. Ice cold anger filling every crevice of his face. Then it softened, taking Hermione by surprise. She went to walk away but as she turned his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Hot sparks and electricity shot through her at the contact. She turned to face him in shock. His face said that he felt it too. She stepped closer and he placed his other hand on her, another jolt of electricity.

Next thing either of them knew they were kissing, his lips dancing on hers. He had kissed a few girls before but nothing compared to this. Hermione had never kissed anyone before and unfortunately that was plainly obvious to Draco, but the shocks that went through his body at every touch of her, every movement was something like he had never experienced before.

They broke apart to breathe.

"What now?" Draco asked her

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I hate you" He said. That hurt her "But I loved that" He said

"Get to know me. Then maybe you won't hate me" She said "I don't hate you" She added. Not thinking now. Just saying whatever came to mind.

He nodded.

"Library. Midnight. Let's do it" He said. She nodded and they separated. She walked away, ecstatic that she had what she would consider a date with Draco.

They met up every night at midnight in the library for the next few weeks. Midnight until 2, 3 even 4am! They spent all night talking. Funny stories, learning about their past, their hopes for the future, their likes and dislikes.

They still acted like normal during the day, bullying, rude comments. Cheeky insults. But they both knew it was about appearances.

It was, however, after a few weeks that Hermione asked the dreaded question. She was panicking all day, afraid of his answer. She couldn't hold it back either. They'd only been talking an hour of so when she blurted it out

"Do you still hate me?" She asked. He froze, shocked by her question

"Not at all!" He said carefully. "In fact. It's starting to go the opposite way" He said

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"I like you 'Mione" He said

"You know I really hate that name" She said

"How about Mia?" He asked she smiled. He leant in and kissed her again. This was the first time they kissed since outside Snape's room and the kiss was more intense. It was more than they ever knew. It left them both dazed and breathless

It was then that they decided to go out. The 24th November. They had only been dating 3 weeks when Christmas break came. It was agonising for them both. Every night they had met up. 10pm to 3am. They spend most of the time talking, but also teasing. And a bit of flirting and kissing to fill in the time.

The first holiday was agonising. Being away from each other for 3 weeks. They wrote when they could but Draco had to be careful that his father didn't intercept his owls. The first night they got back, they had met in the library but had went to the room of requirement.

They were both 14. They were starting to get urges. That night they had slept in the same bed after hours of kissing, and touching. They had both gotten topless but it hadn't gone any further than that. Not that they didn't want to! There was no legal age for witches and wizards, but they didn't feel ready.

They made the room of requirement a regular thing. They dropped their evening meets to 5 days a week. Monday to Friday. 10pm until 2 or 3am. Every Sunday they spend the night together. The reason being that Slytherins held a party every Saturday night and Draco's lack of presence was being noticed.

They enjoyed their time none the less. Summer holidays was the worst, 7 weeks apart. Once they hit 4th year they had the concealment of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Between Ron and Harry's argument and the illusion of her and Krum, who was actually a very good friend of Draco and was in on their arrangement. The illusion that Hermione hooked up with Krum was a disguise as Krum would take poly juice potion and would go out in place of Draco, while Hermione and Draco met in the shrieking Shack after its discovery last year.

Hermione and Draco finally slept together after the Yule Ball. After Hermione was insulted by Ron, she had a dampener on her night. Draco caught her sitting on the grand staircase about 11pm, Alone, moving gracefully as the stairs moved. He sat next to her and as it happened the stairs stopped at the 7th Floor corridor. It took no words but an exchange of a glance and they raced over to the room of requirement. Their usual open plan bedroom with a luxurious 4 poster bed appeared and they slept in the bed.

He slipped her out of her dress leaving her in only her pale pink underwear. Unable to resist anymore, they went all the way. They fell asleep in their bed, in each other's arms. They had been dating a year at this point. Up until now they hadn't slept together. They had, after the summer holidays gone as far as seeing each other naked and getting each other off but no actual intercourse had taken place.

After the first time though, they made sure to add it in to their Sunday night rendezvous. As 4th and 5th Year progressed they made sure to do it whenever they could. If they both had detention together, when they met in the library. They were addicted to each other.

Hermione awoke in his arms, similar to how they had after their very first time. Christmas holidays was in only a few weeks and they were dreading leaving each other.

"Why don't we just … Not?" Draco asked

"What are you on about?" She asked

"Let's stay here for the holidays. Tell Harry and Ron that you're staying to revise for the OWLS, they won't stay then. I'll tell my parents the same thing. With this year being OWLS, everyone wants to go home, especially after Harry claiming the Dark Lord has returned" Draco said. One thing that Draco and Hermione had never discussed was the Dark Lord. They knew that was a conversation they had to have, and they were sure that they both knew the outcome of such a conversation, neither could bring themselves to do it through.

"Ok" Hermione said with a smile. He kissed her lips in response.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

Chapter Three:

They apparated outside the gates, which she knew very well. And they strolled into the manor. He walked with her up the grand staircase and into the East Wing.

"This will be your wing my love, you're welcome to roam around the whole house and gardens, but only you or I may enter this wing. No other Death Eaters can get in here. You may use magic, simple spells though. The grounds will not let you apparate or cast any spells. Don't worry about protection. The Manor holds protection spells as well. You know I would never hurt you, but I can't guarantee that no one else ever will. I promised you my love, you're safe now" He said.

He took her hand, and gave her the tour of the East Wing. This included a huge library willed top to bottom with books, originals and classics too

"I even put in a muggle section for you" He said. She marvelled at the sight. So many books. And the room was stunning. The Eastern Wing was a lot brighter than the rest of the manor. While not painted brightly colours, it was made of a lighter wood, and had large windows. One of which she was looking out of right now. The window in the Library looked over the gardens below. and they were truly stunning. Hermione could envision herself finding a nice book and sitting next to the flowing stream and gentle waterfall.

The tour walked round to show her, her room. a generous room with a large super-king-sized bed, again large windows overlooking the gardens. Her room had three doors, one back into the main corridor. One into her own large en-suite bathroom, equipped with a large shower and bath. The other was to a large room, a walk-in wardrobe room. One he promised he would fill with her clothes, and he would take her shopping to fill in the gaps. It was a large room. He showed her, her private eating quarters, although he said that she was welcome to join them in the main room downstairs but if she was uncomfortable, he would always come up to eat with her. The Wing also had a room especially for making potions, a few guest rooms, not as glamorous as hers though and a few bathrooms, a sitting room with more books, and even a muggle TV that he had charmed to work. a large office with views of the. hills around, and an open room conservatory, with a glass roof and a balcony. She had to admit. She loved the wing.

Once back in her bedroom, she sat on the bed. He promised to buy her anything she wanted, he promised to do anything she wanted. He made it clear, she was not his prisoner. Not his prize, but that he was hers.

The first thing he noticed when he found her was that she was still wearing the necklace. The emerald one he had given her for Christmas all those years ago. The second thing he noticed was that His initials were still there, tattooed on her wrist. D.M Stood proudly against her pale skin. The third thing he noticed, was that she had added to his initials. and next to the letters was a small snake. This caused him to smile.

"Hermione, I know you hate me, and after everything I've done, I don't blame you, but whether you still love me or not, we made those vows. You know as well as I do that, we were meant to be a together, and now we can be" He said

"Draco" She started but she broke down. The reality hit her again, she realised that she'd lost Harry and Ron, she realised that they had lost the War. She knew, he couldn't hurt her, and she trusted him when he said no one could hurt her inside this manor. And at that moment in time, all her old feelings for him came flooding back. She forgot about what he did to her, overwhelmed by grief. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest for hours.

When she eventually stopped crying, he walked her into her bathroom and ran the bath. He slowly stripped her of all her clothing making a few discoveries on the way. A few scars here and there, but what stood out most was, down her spine, she had his name tattooed in Hindi, which he found out to be a muggle tattoo, not magical ones. Which intrigued him further.

He sunk her body into the bath and she relaxed into the water, but was reluctant to let him go. He striped himself and sunk into the water next to her. He cleaned her body and pulled her out the bath, using spell to dry her he called Tipsel his elf, to fetch Hermione some pyjamas. The elf returned moments later with some pyjamas that she had been carrying in her extendable bag, which Draco had picked up when he rested her. He changed her into that, Being the man, he was, he caught a few glimpses at her body. She of course had a few sbruises here and there, but was still beautiful. He counted himself lucky that he was hers. Now all he had to do was marry her. She lay her in bed and again, she pulled him close. Sinking next other in the mattress he kissed her cheek softly, and let her cry herself to sleep against his chest. She never once let go of him.

"I've missed you Princess. I've missed us. Took me so long to find you but don't worry, you're not going to slip through my fingers again" He whispered into her she moaned lightly in her sleep but did not stir.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with it hopefully you'll like it here's chapter four **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Four: **

Hermione and Draco got very lucky. Only 3 students remained this Christmas break. Those two and a first year Ravenclaw. Even a lot of the teachers went home. Only Dumbledore and Snape remained. The Ravenclaw, terrified barely left her room. Only for a quick bite at meal times but she fled very soon after.

Hermione and Draco enjoyed sharing our who's common room they would share tonight. They had almost 3 weeks off and planned on making the most of it. They loved their room of requirement but it wasn't quite the same. Hermione has cornered Draco in the Slytherin showers, where they made quite a mess.

Draco had cornered Hermione in the library where books went flying

Hermione had pushed Draco into a few empty classrooms

And Draco and taken her in every bed in her room.

Another thing Hermione was surprised to find, was that Draco had his own room. As did many Slytherins. Which meant that is she could slip through the common room … she could stay anytime she wanted to. She decided that it may be a good idea to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak.

That night, they collapsed in his bed. So big and so soft. She could sleep there forever

"Why don't you?" Draco asked. Hermione then realised that she had sod it out loud.

"Come on we couldn't get away with that" Hermione said rolling over into his arms

"Probably not but that doesn't diminish the fact that I want to spend every day and night with you for the rest of my life" Draco said seriously

"Are you proposing?" Hermione joked then stopped when she saw the deadly serious face on him

"What if I am?" He challenged

"Drake, we can't marry until we're 17 at the earliest. And it would never be allowed by your parents. No one would accept it" she said

"I admit it's an unlikely circumstance that we would actually get together. But I've done some reading in the library" he started. She swooned a little at that "And there are binding rituals. We could join by doing one of these. And then, when the war is over, and we can be together we can marry then to bind us by law" Draco said. Hermione cringed when he mentioned the war

"Sorry" he replied quickly with a quick peck on her cheek

"What's this union bind?" She asked

"Old magic. One that binds us mind body and soul. It's one that means we can't harm or intentionally hurt one another" Draco said

"And how is that done?" Hermione quizzed.

"First an exchange of rings and vows. Then we have to get a permanent reminder of the other. Then there is a swapping of blood to imply unison. And finally there is a promise and the consumation" Draco explained

"Ok. Rings are easy, I assume the vows are already written. What's the permanent reminder?" Hermione asked. Draco pulled out the book. Blowing off the dust. They together read the pages, Draco barely keeping up with Hermione

"Something physical and permanent. Like a tattoo?" Hermione asked

"That's a bloody good idea!" Draco said

"How?" Hermione asked

"We can get Wizarding tattoos. Ones that we can hide easily at the blink of an eye but are always there. A more modern touch on an old tradition" he said Hermione nodded in agreement

"Where though?" She asked

"Somewhere easy to access. Doesn't matter about being somewhere people can see as we can hide them whenever we want" Draco said

"Are you saying I should have your name tattooed on my wrist?" Hermione asked a smile on her face as she was quite taken with the idea of binding after reading it through a bit more carefully.

"Maybe not my full name. How about just my initials?" He asked she nodded

"What does it mean by swapping of blood?" Hermione questioned

"The way I see it, I suck and not your neck, and take your blood that way. It's probably going to be the most pleasurable way but it won't be exactly a nice experience" Draco said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So what does it mean if we're binded, why not wait and get married?" Hermione asked

Draco's eyes glanced over the book. He looked at her

"Do you ever want to get with anyone else?" He asked her. She shook her head

"Be honest with me Mia. Would you be happy with me forever?" He asked.

"Yes Draco. I love you" she said

"If one binds with another they become one person. They may never hurt or harm intentionally and may never kill one another. They also cannot commit suicide. Once one has passed the other will have exactly 30 days and then they too shall pass.

To be bound means that you chose that one soul for eternity. Your souls will be together current world and afterlife. This means that if one of the bound pair was to have intercourse with someone to whom they are not bound, it will have very unsatisfying outcomes and may result in the blood of the other in the body killing or bring death to one one who they have relations with.

Should the bound ones separate the binds can not be broken even by death. They are one another which means they can not move on. They will mourn the loss of their loved one as though they have passed away until they are debuted. They will never love anyone else except their own child. And conception with any other partner to whom one is not bound will end in natural termination of the foetus and potentially the un bound partner" Draco read aloud

"I know it sounds intense. But Draco I've been in love with you since second year. That's over three years now. Yes we've had our ups and downs but I know in my heart that we are each other's soulmates" she said

"Are you accepting my proposal?" He asked her. She nodded

"Yes" she replied and they made love into the night.

They Awoke to the sun slipping through the curtains

"We need someone to preform the ceremony" Draco said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea" he said. They dressed and went off to have breakfast

"What's the idea?" She asked. He gave her a kiss and refused to say anything. After breakfast they walked down towards the Slytherin common room. And into Snapes classroom. Knocking on his office door he answered and invited the pair inside.

"Please take that disgusted look off your face Miss Granger. I am not blind nor ignorant I know what you two have been up to" he said. Hermione flushed bright red

"Professor She has agreed" Draco said

"Agreed?" She asked then gasped "You told him?" She asked shocked

"He's my godfather. Besides. I needed direction to the book" he defended

"I too know what your going through. I have also loved and lost and my biggest regret was not binding when we had the opportunity. Either I wouldn't be here to suffer a world without her or she would have had better protection and would still be alive. And with the war coming I am happy to conduct the ceremony so you both don't have to feel the pain that I did" Snape said.

The tree sat down and started discussing the ceremony and decided on making it the following Friday. The last day of the holidays.

After leaving Snapes office with written permission to go to Hogsmede in search of rings robes and dresses.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5, please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to ****Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five:**

When Draco awoke, he felt the bed empty. He got up curiously and walked around the Wing, His first place to search was her library. That one was small compared to the main Library, He was excited to show her the rest of the manor but didn't want to overwhelm her. He passed through the Living room and Kitchen, unable to spot her, but then he heard something. It was very faint, but he followed the sounds of heavy breathing, until he stood in the doorway of the open conservatory. He watched as the doors were open, the curtains flapping lightly in the wind. He watched her as she moved gracefully on a yoga mat. He leaned against the wall, watching her lose herself in her movements. H watched her. Not in a perverted way, but smiling knowing she was relaxing into herself.

Once she was done, she turned to the door, jumping at the sight of him.

"Don't jump love" He chuckled softly. She walked past him and he followed her to her room.

"Draco what happened to them?" She asked. His smile dropped

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Where are their bodies?" She asked

"Currently in my mausoleum" Draco said

"I want to give them a proper funeral" Hermione said. Draco stayed silent for a few moments. Hermione could see his eye, calculating.

"Ok" He said. She smiled softly.

"Thank you" She said. She walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, if Harry and Ron saw this" Hermione sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought of her fallen friends.

They spent the rest of the day planning. Not many of the Order remained. Hermione knew that only Molly, Ginny and George Weasley had survived, as well as McGonagall and a few other teachers. They decided that it would be too risky to invite everyone in one place, so instead they would have a funeral, just the two of them, and would send an owl to the remainder of the Order notifying them of their resting places, so they can visit in their own time.

Harry's funeral took place in Godric's Hollow and was buried next to his parents. The ceremony was beautiful, albeit quiet. Hermione placed a single white rose on top of his coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

Ron's was similar. He was buried in a nearby church, with his father and brothers. again, a single white rose placed upon his coffin. They returned to the manor that night, Hermione emotionally exhausted. She hadn't stopped crying all day. Especially when Draco made a small speech at each of the funerals. Apologising for his attitude to them, repenting everything he's done wrong, and hoping not only that they could have started over, but that they would approve of Draco and Hermione.

Once they got home, And yes. Hermione asked him to go 'home' in reference to the Manor. She pulled him into her room. She pulled him onto bed with her and lay next to him, pulling herself into him. She pressed her lips against his and he kissed back. She rocked her hips and pulled herself so she was straddling him.

"Take me Draco. Make me forget" She whispered her lips against his ear.

"Hermione" He muttered

"Please Draco. Make me forget. Even if only for tonight. You were always so good at making me forget everything" She asked. Her voice, despite being emotionally drained held undertones of lust and need.

"Princess no. Not tonight Not like this" He spoke softly. Picking her up by her hips and rolling her onto her side, next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deep. They kissed for what felt like hours. His hands trailing over the small of her back and down her thighs, resting on her ass and stomach. His fingers resorted once again to teasing her inner thighs and she moaned lightly.

"Draco, please" She moaned He brought one hand up to her core and slipped a finger inside her. He was always amazed by how tight she was, and so wet. It only took a few stokes of her inner walls for her to come undone for him. She cried his name as she came hard for him. Once she had come down from her high, he quickly willed away his hardening member.

"Mia, we have to talk" He said

"What's wrong Drake" She asked

"Princess, how long has it been since you've done that?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She asked. She knew what he was asking but didn't want to answer.

"Mia, you know I'd never judge you. We've been in the past for almost 6 years" He said

"Once...Just over a year ago" She said sheepishly

"Which one?" Draco asked. His voice wasn't angry, but calm and curious. Of course, he was angry inside. He was very jealous. But the perpetrator was dead. and he had her back. And after all he'd done to her he didn't blame her.

"Harry" She responded, her voice a guilty whisper. She refused to look him in the eye but instead ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Was he as good as me?" Draco asked. a hint of humour in his voice. Masking the hurt. She looked up at him and caught his eye, confused at first but then a hint of playful hit her.

"Hmm...I may need reminding of you" She replied jokingly.

"Not tonight my love" He said "Come now, let's get some sleep" He said

She nodded against him and rolled over, pressing her ass into his member, rocking her hips ever so slightly, teasing him. Before pulling away, walking into the en-suite with a sway in her hips to exaggerate her ass.

"Minx" He muttered to her, she laughed in response

They awoke the next morning to a house elf repeatedly coughing lightly, to try and alert the pair to his presence. Hermione awoke first rubbing Draco's arm until he too awoke. He moaned softly as he rolled himself over to face her

"Good morning beautiful" He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back.

Again, a light cough brought their attention to Tippel.

"Master and mistress I am afraid I bring dreadful news" The elf said quietly. Draco sat upright immediately. Hermione watched as his muscles tensed. Hermione admired his muscular back for a moment, before returning her attention to this dreadful news

"It's Mistress Bella Master. She's been killed" Tipple cried

"By who?" Draco asked Calmly

"Molly Weasley" Tipple responded

"Thank you Tipple. That will be all" Draco said.

Tipple walked out and Draco remained sat upright. Hermione traced her fingers over his shoulder softly

"Drake, I'm sorry-" But he cut her off by kissing her

"Don't need to apologise for anything. Good riddance if you ask me" Draco replied kissing her again

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6, hope you are enjoying the story. **

**Please read and review**

**Chapter Six:**

Friday. The day always took too long to arrive when you wanted it to. Hermione made her way to the room of requirement straight after lessons and prepared herself. The wedding would take place at 6pm meaning she only had two hours to get ready. She walked in and the room was perfect. The room had transformed into a stunning little Chappel with sun glazing in through the windows there were too rooms off to each side. One for the groom and one for the bride.

Hermione walked into the brides. She showered the dried. Perfecting her hair and make up and slipping on the dress.

6pm arrived and an organ played. Which she took as her cue. She walked up the aisle. Smiling at Draco who stood at the front of the alter with Snape only just behind. Hermione got to the front and Draco presses a soft kiss to her cheek

"You look beautiful. How did I get so lucky" He asked she blushed as a reply

"Do you know how this proceeding works?" Snape asked. The couple nodded.

"First the vows" Snape replied. It was a very detailed description, to engage multiple charms and types of union. Hermione, after extensive reading on the topic, wasn't surprised why they took it out of curriculum.

"Repeat after me. I Draco, promise to care for thee, to love thee and to never hurt thee as long As I shall live"

" I Draco, promise to care for thee, to love thee and to never hurt thee as long As I shall live"Draco repeated

"Now Hermione. I Hermione, promise to care for thee, to love thee and to never hurt thee as long As I shall live"snape said

"I Hermione, promise to care for thee, to love thee and to never hurt thee as long As I shall live" she said. Her eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Not Draco. Give her your chosen ring" Snape instructed. Draco presented Hermione with a beautiful silver ring, with an emerald green diamond. Hermione dreaded to think how much it had cost. He slipped it on her finger and placed a kiss to her cheek. She blushed lightly at him.

"Draco repeat after me. I Draco, give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my compassion and a promise that now my ring has touched your finger, my love will never leave you" Snape said

"I Draco, give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my compassion and a promise that now my ring has touched your finger, my love will never leave you" Draco repeated with so much adoration in his eyes, Hermione considered herself more than lucky.

"Hermione, give him your chosen ring" Snape said. Hermione had selected a simple silver band, however she had the inside engraved with their initials. She slipped her ring on his finger.

"Now Hermione, repeat after me; I Hermione, give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my compassion and a promise that now my ring has touched your finger, my love will never leave you" Snape said

"I Hermione, give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my compassion and a promise that now my ring has touched your finger, my love will never leave you" Hermione repeated.

"The next step is tattoos. These are wizarding tattoos which will be done by me. Have you decided?" Snape asked

The pair nodded.

"Yes. We opted for each other's initials on our wrists" Draco confirmed

"Ok. Who first?" Snape asked. Hermione stepped forward.

"Me" She said. Holding out her wrist. Draco took her other hand as Snape placed his wand over her skin, muttering an incarnation. Draco was silently thankful that Snape was the one that they confided in, as he always managed beautiful calligraphy. And Draco watched as his wife winced as the wand carved ink into her skin, her other hand squeezed his tight. He placed a kiss to her cheek and then another. And it was over. He then presented his own wrist to Snape. The pain wasn't as bad as he was expecting but still stung a bit.

"Now this is the stage I am sure you're dreading" Snape said. "The blood" Hermione said

Snape nodded.

"Mia, you first?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

Draco placed a soft kiss to her lips, kissing down her jaw and to her neck, finding her pulse and sucking lightly on the skin. Hermione closed her eyes, subconsciously moving her head to give him better access.

He nibbled softly on the skin and Hermione had to bite back a moan. She couldn't however swallow her cry when his teeth broke the skin. She felt her hot blood start to pool, which quickly got locked up by Draco. Hermione closed her eyes as both intense pleasure and pain coursed through at quite a tolerable balance.

Once Draco had finished she turned to him and kissed his strong jawbone softly making her way down. She had to fight every urge of her body not to hurt him and with cat like swiftness she bit and broke the skin. Draco's sharp inahle as she broke the skin filled her with remorse. But she knew it was only for a short time. She knew what it meant.

Once she too had completed she pulled away. Snape turned to them

"You have given each other a ring. An object with no start and no end to signify your love. You have had each other's initials tattooed on you. So they will always be a part of you. On show or hidden it's a permanent reminder. And you have consumed each other's blood. You are now one. You are each other. This binds you to never intentionally hurt or kill your beloved. Look each other in the eye and say you promise" Snape instructed.

The couple locked eyes and in unison replied "I promise"

"The ritual is now complete. It will need consummating. I do not need to witness that" he said and strolled to the door as the scene changed to a beautiful bedroom with a 4 poster bed

"Thank you, Professor" Draco said before snape walked out

He nodded once and was gone. The pair walked over to the bed, kissing softly, Hermione slipped her hand sunder his jacket and pushed it off him. Draco picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He grabbed his wand and healed their wounds on their necks. The spells cast and the promise meant there was a small scar in its place but it was barely noticeable.

He placed soft kisses down her neck. Usually he would use magic to vanish her clothes, but tonight he valued their time and he slipped his hand behind her, pulling the zipper down to the bottom of her hips. She helped wriggle her way out of the tight constraints of the clothing, and she lay before him in nothing but a strapless white bra and matching lace thong. He raked his eyes over his beautiful wife.

She smirked and flipped them, straddling him and making quick work of undoing his buttons of his shirt, and throwing his tie into the distance of the room. She raked her eyes and nails down his chest, through the indentations of his muscles, the sight sending hot flares straight to her aching core.

He was growing beneath her and she started rocking her hips against him, his hands drifted down her body and then up, quickly un clasping her bra, throwing it in the same direction of his tie.

She unbuckled his belt and trousers, raising her hips and with a bit of help from him she managed to pull his trousers off him and his underwear. Now the only piece of clothing separating the pair was the thin lace of her skimpy thong.

He flipped them so she was on her back and he kissed down her body, pulling the material aside and bringing his tongue to her slit, then her clit as his fingers teased her from inside. He brought her closer.

She then decided to take control and in a similar way, kissed and traced her nails down his chest. She teased his member until she felt him twitch being close. He pulled out of her and thrust into her after placing her back on her back.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

They awoke and as it was Saturday they spend the whole weekend together. Inside the room of requirement. They didn't care about anything outside those walls. Almost like a honeymoon. Monday they did have to leave the confines of the room and reluctantly did so.

Harry and Ron quizzed her on where she had been over the weekend. She claimed a combination of library as catch up and sleeping as she wasn't feeling all too well. She caught Ginny giving her a weird look and watched finnys eyes drop down to her ring where she cast the quickest glamour charm she'd ever done. Ginny never mentioned it to Hermione

School was easy to get on with as they had their OWLS the following week, which were pleasantly interrupted by Fred and George.

Hermione went with Harry and the Rest yo the ministry and saw her father in law for the first time. She, as much as she wanted to have her tattoo on display, decided it probably wasn't for the best and his it.

Draco asked her where she had been when they get back to school as they had agreed to meet in the library at 8pm and it was now past midnight. She told him. Knowing full well that his father would tell him anyway.

It broke their hearts when they had to break up for summer holidays. 7 weeks away seemed too long to tolerate. They agreed to meet up regularly and stay in contact. Draco even agreed to a mobile phone so his Owls wouldn't be intercepted. Hermione have him a quick run down on how to use it and even wrote the instructions down on some parchment. Charming it so only Draco could read it. They spent the last night together and reluctantly went to the carriages. They met in the loos and had one final hug and kiss goodbye.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, Hope you enjoy. **

**Please read and review. **

**Chapter Seven:**

"You know" Hermione started

Almost 6 months had passed since the funerals. She had stopped crying now. She still grieved and missed them every day, but she had finally come to terms with it and admittedly thanked Draco for saving her.

"What do I know?" Draco teased

"We took those vows...But I still don't have a ring on my finger" She said.

"Is that so?" Draco mused, continuing to read his newspaper.

"Yeah" She said. That was all that was said on the topic.

-The Next Day -

Hermione had gone to do her yoga later the previous day, He walked into the Western Wing. Since his father died his mother had come into her true self. She had met Hermione once or twice and had found out about them eloping. While she was unamused that they did it so young, she couldn't deny that they were perfect. He had a quiet word with his mother.

At breakfast he walked up to Hermione and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He sat down with her and before she had a chance to pick up her spoon, he decided to speak

"I never pictured it like this" He said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You, like this. I always imagined us together because you wanted to be, not because you'd get killed if you left" He said

"You know that's not the only reason I'm here" She said

"Mia I've been thinking" He said seriously

"What?" She asked

"We can put an end to this War. I was serious all those years ago. I don't want to be on this side" He said

"Draco, I don't think there's any of the Order left" Hermione said

"Mia. Listen to me. Were Both powerful we're Both smart as fuck. I'm the only one the Dark Lord fears. We can take him down. WE can take over the ministry. We can rule this world. I'll be its King and you can be its Queen" He said

"How do we do that?" She asked. He walked up to her and dropped to now knee

"Firstly. Will you marry me?" He asked her. Her eyes dropped at the sight of the beautiful ring he was presenting.

"Of course," She said. he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

"So … Now let's plan how to rule this world" He said kissing her. They walked into the conservatory and started planning. Exchanging information. Every now and again planning the wedding.

"I have one request. Owls can be intercepted. Let's get mobile phones. Unknown to the wizarding world" She said. He nodded. He called his elf and He reappeared 5 minutes later with two brand new phones. Hermione spent the next hour explaining them to Draco and charming them to work.

They both relaxed knowing a plan was in action.

"First thing first, My love. Let's Get married" He said. He sent an owl and within minutes a short elderly man appeared in the Eastern Conservatory.

"Mr. Malfoy! So happy to see you again. This must be the famous Hermione I keep hearing about" He said, extending his hands to shake Draco's.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Sapientes Prudent, but please, call me Sap" He said, engulfing Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.

"Pleasure to meet you" She said hugging him back

"I am to believe that you were betrothed" He said

"Indeed. Now we need your help. We intend to have a small ceremony. But the main thing we chose you for was the dress. You make the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. And I would want nothing better for my love" He said.

"Ok. Well Draco, why don't you go put on a spot of tea, while me and Hermione discuss styles

Draco walked out, leaving the two to muse. He knew this man was a genius when it came to designs. and he would create the perfect wedding. Draco took the opportunity to go down to the Western Wing and greet his mother, slipping into the kitchens to address the House Elves. About half an hour later he made his way back up to the Eastern Wing, pleasantly surprised to see that they already ere sipping their tea. As soon as Draco walked through the doors, the two put down their cups and smiled

"The dress is sorted, it is stunning. And we've discussed some aspects she would like to be included.

"Brilliant. Charge everything to the Malfoy accounts" He said, as he sat down with them, Tipsel bringing up some sandwiches, mini quiches and pies, an assortment of delicacies, as they continued their plan.

One thing that Hermione was upset about, but knew she had no say in the matter. She knew that HE had to be a witness of the wedding. He would also have to meet her before. And Hermione would have to play the part. In order to gain the Dark Lords trust, she would have to pretend to be his prisoner. And fake such infatuation that It clearly was aided by some other factor. In order for him to believe it.

That was tonight. Draco had invited the Dark Lord to dinner at the Manor. In the North Wing His late father's wing. It was the only part of the house that Draco allowed him to enter. Draco poured two portions of Fire whisky. As he apparated in. not a second late.

"Draco. How are you?" He asked

"Good, thank you my Lord. Yourself?" He asked The Dark Lord nodded.

"Why did you invite me here?" He asked

"I require your blessing" Draco asked.

"Oh?" He asked. His interest peaked

"I wish to marry" Draco announced.

"And why would that require my blessing?" He asked

"I wish to marry my prisoner" Draco said

"You mean the Mud blood whore? Did you manage to extract any useful information from her?" He asked

"I'm afraid not My Lord, you see one of the Death Eaters must have cast a pretty good oblivious or some sort, because she has no recollection. She remembers me from school, but she doesn't remember anything from the last few years. In fact, she had become rather infatuated with me" He said with a small smile.

"And you've invited me here to meet her and give my approval" He said

"Of-course" Draco replied.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Currently in the dungeons" Draco responded

"Let's go and get her. He walked down to the dungeons. Once inside The Dark Lord stepped inside to see Hermione, clothes ragged and hair messy.

"Draco?" She asked into the darkness, a sense of innocence and joy in her voice

"I'm here" Draco responded. The Dark Lord watched as she jumped up and skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, stretching her body so her arms barely touched him as her ankle was chained to the floor.

"Draco, I missed you so much" She said.

"Come, Love. We have a special guest for dinner" Draco said taking her hand.

"Yay Dinner" She said looking up at him with big doe eyes, once up the stairs she turned to the guest.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger" She said, holding her hand out to shake the Dark Lords.

"Hello, Hermione" He hissed, she smiled back at him, but Draco felt her squeezed his hand tighter. A notion that wasn't missed by the Dark Lord. "Don't worry dear" He hissed

"O … Ok" She said

"Well Draco I must admit that she is beautiful. Hermione, I hear that you're quite the smart one too" He said

"I was the brightest Witch in Hogwarts" Hermione said smiling

"Well you managed to catch Draco's eye, which is something no one else has been able to do" The Dark Lord Complemented. "Especially a Mud blood" He added. Hermione turned to face Draco.

"Mud blood?" She asked

"Muggle born" Draco translated for her.

"Oh" Hermione replied smiling.

"Let's go have dinner, shall we? The house elves slaved for hours to make it" Draco said flicking his hand and the chain evaporated into thin air. He placed an arm on the small of her back guiding her and Voldemort to the dining room. Draco ever the Gentleman pulled out her chair so she could sit down, before he sat down. He positioned himself so that he was in-between the Dark Lord and Hermione.

Draco and Voldemort made small talk over dinner, Hermione chiming in whenever she was addressed.

By the end of the Meal, Voldemort turned to Draco and Hermione.

"You know I was unsure about this at first, but she would make a perfect pureblood wife. However, she is not a pureblood. I can grant you prisoners Draco, but a wife is a different matter." He said

"I understand My Lord-" But Draco was interrupted

"My Lord, If I may, I apologise for being a mud-blood as you so politely put it. However, despite by squib parents, I am a direct descendant of Merlin himself on my mother's side, and of Salzar Slytherin on my father's side" Hermione said. This took Voldemort by surprise

"Do go on" He said. She explained more. By the end of the night, Voldemort was smiling, and laughing with the couple. He eventually granted his permission.

Once he left, Draco turned to Hermione.

"You were amazing Princess" He said They kissed, and he carried her into her room, placing her on her bed and proceeded to make love to her. Throughout the 6 months she had been here, he had not let himself touch her the ways he wanted to. He kissed her a lot and regularly treated her to the climax she craved but with his tongue or his fingers. Tonight, he intended to change that. Yes, tonight he too would get release, and he would prove to her just how much he loved her.

He carried her over the threshold into the eastern wing and placed her gently on his bed, where he started kissing her softly, over and over begging at her lips and making his way would to her jaw, her ear and finally her neck.

"Draco" She moaned, feeling her core clench as he masterfully worked his way around her body. He never failed to please her, even back then he was incredible. She clicked her fingers, casting a silent and wandless spell to fix her hair and remove her outfit. She lay before him in a rather skimpy underwear set, black, green and silver thong which made her ass look delectable and a matching push up bra which made her silky globes irresistible. Draco ran his eyes up and down her body and growled low in his throat

"Mia, what are you going to me" He growled, eyes half closing and darkening in lust.

"Fucking you" She responded, as he flipped her hips and straddled him, wasting no time in pulling off his shirt, breaking all the buttons. She then swiftly took off his trousers, but left his underwear on, choosing instead to tease his well-endowed member through them. His breathing quickened as she stroked him harder, she pulled off his underwear and engulfed him in her hot wet mouth. He inhaled sharply as the pleasure suddenly hit him.

She was a master at this all those years ago and to this day she still was. He was mesmerised by her actions, by how well she could do this.

"Fuuuck, Mia!" He started, desperate to get her to stop, He wanted to be in her, make love to her. But merlin she made it hard to fight him. especially when she winked at him, then slipped his cock back into her throat. she pulled off after a short while to get her breath back, however Draco took advantage of the moment and flipped her over, pinning her hands above his head.

"Draco" She moaned as he held her in place with one hand, the other tracing around the curve of her breasts and her sides, down to her ass and her aching core, where she craved him Most. He pushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger in, again growling at the feel of her.

"Merlin, Mia you make it hard to resist you" He said

"Then don't" She replied back, lustrous tones overtook her voice, sending a shock straight to his member. He smirked at her, and with a raise of one eyebrow she lay there naked before him. He positioned his body and pressed himself into her, initially amazed by her tightness, he even stopped to give her a minute to get used to him, before continuing his masterful movements.

It didn't take long before they both felt themselves coming undone. Hermione came first, clenching tight around him. This sparked off his own climax.

He collapsed next to her and kissed her lovingly.

"You're too good at that" She moaned to him

"Only for you princess" he replied and with that they drifted off to sleep.

"Only ever for you" He added pressing a soft kiss to her forehead

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8, please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Eight:**

There was something about Draco and Hermione. Something that even they didn't know. It was like the universe wanted them to be together. When they wanted time alone, they were never disturbed. They crept out many times after hours, and no one had noticed. They recently found out that the Castle doors lock at night at curfew and doesn't allow anyone else in or out. It just so happened that on those nights when they snuck out, someone had forgotten to lock the doors. At first, they thought it was Snape but soon they learned it was a variety of teachers.

They say that to people are connected by an invisible thread. Linking everyone to their soulmates. And even if you choose someone else, your still connected for eternity with your soulmate. It was old wizarding knowledge that this is true, and while the eternal binds will work on other partners, you know instantly if it's not your soulmate as things will happen to be going wrong.

The fact that Hermione and Draco were yet to face confrontation or suspicion or being caught implied that they were made for each other. Hermione lay in bed thinking this one night, she felt Draco stir, roll over, pull his arm around her and pull her into him closer, before settling back to sleep. She smiled at him. She never for one second doubted that they were perfect. She didn't regret that they perhaps rushed into everything. When you know, you know.

It was the first day back from Their summer break. While it always hurt the two having to be away from each other at times like that, they always got through it. He appeared at midnight A few nights in the holiday especially her birthday morning where he took her for a quick fly to a secluded cottage where they spent the night together. The following morning, He gave her his Birthday present to her. A stunning Emerald Green necklace with their initials engraved on the back. He flew her to a nearby woodland and they made love in the darkness of the trees.

The next few weeks were agony for both. They knew it would be over very soon, before they knew it they would see each other again, and that thought was upsetting. Hermione couldn't sneak off as the Weasleys were very protective of her and wouldn't let her go off on her own.

Eventually, however the holidays came to an end and they were back together at school. The first night, after an agonising day of classes and meals seeing each other but not being able to sneak off together, they finally got some alone time in the common room, while the other prefects did the rounds. As soon as they were alone, they pounced on each other. Lips attacking lips. breathless moans filling the room as they worked together to find their release.

After three more rounds, they lay in bed in each other's arms. Savouring the feeling. Realising how much they were missing each other more when they weren't there.

"Drake are you ok?" She asked, he was silent, staring at the ceiling. The silence wasn't awkward but unusual. He rolled to face her

"I don't know Mia..." He responded. She rolled so they were face to face

"What's wrong?" She asked

"My father" He said

"What about him?" Hermione asked. Aware of Lucius and his ways. She also knew that he had recently been detained in Azkaban.

"The Dark Lord...Since...After Father dropped that prophecy last year, he was taken to Azkaban by Auror's, as you know. But the Dark Lord wanted to punish him. His punishment is to make me a Death Eater." Draco said Hermione froze. Ice cold feeling washed over her, followed quickly by boiling anger.

"You...Wh..." She started but he pressed his lips to hers, shutting her up

"I don't want to" He confirmed

"But..." She started

"I'll find a way out of it. I'll join the Order. I'm not one of them Mia. Never was, never will be" He promised. She pulled herself closer to him.

"We'll go and see Dumbledore tomorrow' Hermione said

"No. This is something I have to do by myself. I need him to know it's my decision" Draco said. Hermione didn't argue with him. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

The next morning, after breakfast Draco and Hermione had a free lesson, so he went to see Professor Dumbledore. Hermione went into the Library.

After an hour or so, He walked into the Library and sat next to her.

"How did it go?" She asked. He mouthed 'Later' and she nodded. She went to pack up her bag, but he picked up a book off the shelf and started reading. They sat there in silence, reading.

Later that evening Hermione asked him what happened

Draco knocked on the door: The door opened however the room occupants didn't seem to notice his presence. He saw Dumbledore, lurched over the desk, clearly in pain. and Snape hovering over him.

"It's worsening Severus" He gasped out

"Indeed Sir. I have contained it. It won't spread. But the damage is done. You have a few months, at most" He said passing Dumbledore a potion. One Draco recognised as a pain potion.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt" Draco said, feeling like he was intruding on a rather private moment.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there" Dumbledore said. But neither Snape or Draco bought it.

"Sorry to interrupt but-" But he was cut off by Dumbledore, now standing straight with a smile on his face.

"My dear boy, I know exactly why you're here. Please have a seat" He said pointing to the chair, in which Draco sat down. He walked over and stood the other side of the room.

"You haven't been entirely honest with her have you Draco?" He asked

"Sir?" Draco questioned

"I am to believe that Miss Granger, Oh or is she Mrs Malfoy now...I lose track of these things" He said Draco shot a glare at Snape who looked at him blankly. Dumbledore, who had his back to them said "Come on now Draco, don't blame Severus, you should know by now that I know exactly what goes on in my Castle. I also have good knowledge of what goes on outside it. Now answer me. Have you been entirely truthful with her?" He asked

"No Sir" Draco replied

"You told her you were to be a Death Eater. You refrained from telling her you have no choice. You didn't tell her that you already have a mission. One that if you do not complete, not only would you die, but your dear mother, and dare I say her. So, I ask you, what are you doing here today?" He asked

"I need help. I'm trapped. If I become a Death Eater and save her, I lose her. She'll never want to see me again and to be fair I wouldn't blame her. If I don't, If I don't carry out my mission, my mother will get killed. Even if I run away, He'll track us down, torture us until he's bored of it and then kill us. Both. I can't put her through either of those. No matter what I do, I lose her" Draco replied

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Dumbledore

"I don't know. Part of me thinks that if I do it, she'll still be alive. She'll never forgive me, and I'd have made her life worse...But she'll still be alive. But I don't know If I could survive knowing she's still out there, hating me. I think that's worse than any curse the Dark Lord could throw at me. But then again, if I stay on her side. Yes, we die, yes, its brutal and painful. But at least we die together, she dies knowing I'm with her, and I didn't betray her" Draco explained

"I am dying Draco. I doubt I'll make it to the end of the school year. Once I heard about Tom's plans, I started hunting. I found a way to break him down. But my death is a valuable part of it. If you don't kill me then either someone else must, or I will die an agonising death. I understand your dilemma and believe me I am not by any means being selfish. This is entirely you're choice. I recommend that you speak to Hermione about this. I know you want to be Solely in the Order. But I can't Promise we can protect you and your mother. I can however, offer you as close to a compromise as I can get. But I'm afraid it won't help your current dilemma. You can, become a double agent. Give the Order insight into Voldemort's plans, help us bring him down from the inside, all the while appearing as one of them. You, your mother and Hermione will be safe, However, You will have to be marked, you will have to kill me, or at least play an important role in my murder to truly get on his good side" He said

"Ok" Draco breathed, deep in thought.

"Now Draco I strongly advise you speak to Miss Granger about this. I am afraid I will be travelling for the next week. If you need anything, I advise you speak you Professor Snape. Also, on a separate topic, are you by any chance good at occlumency and Legilimency?" He asked

"Yes Sir, I've been taught it since I was 4. I'm rather good at it" Draco said

"Severus" He said. In a millisecond Snape had brought his wand our and tried to break into Draco's mind. Draco however just sat. If Dumbledore hadn't had known Snape was casting that spell. He wouldn't have known. Draco sat unaffected by it.

"What is the purpose if this?" Draco asked. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Snape was still preforming the spell and Draco seemed relaxed, unaffected and could maintain a conversation.

"No break. At all" Snape said

"Impressive. Very impressive" Dumbledore said "Now go and talk with Hermione" He said Draco nodded and left the office.

"Dumbledore had gone travelling" Draco said unable to find how to put everything in his head into words. Instead he decided to give himself until Dumbledore came back to sort an explanation.

"Oh. Well we'll go when he comes back them" Hermione said slipping in between his arms and running her hands over his profound muscles, causing him to smirk and pick her up, carrying her to the room and throwing her on the bed, kicking the door shut.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter Nine: Please Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Nine:**

The wedding was beautiful. She wore a stunning dress. Sapientes was truly a master when it came to fabrics. This was just a formality this wedding. Just Hermione, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Draco's closest friend, Narcissa, Snape for the actual ceremony and a few other Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was also there. However, for the reception and evening party almost every death eater was invited. The ceremony was huge. So many people, rather intoxicated making toasts. Hermione and Draco made sure to hide their initial tattoos, but Hermione couldn't hide her muggle ones, But the snake on her wrist and writing on her spine were quite tasteful and suited her.

The ceremony was beautiful. Even Narcissa shed a tear. Only Draco and Hermione knew the true meaning of this wedding. Hermione playing the role of the smitten prisoner. Throughout the whole ceremony she looked up at Draco with admiration. throughout the vows, she acted as though every word was memorised. They had planned and rehearsed every part of their wedding to make it perfect. Well...Perfect to the plan

It worked. Everyone believed it. They celebrate with a rather delicious 6 course meal, with champagne. They then partied throughout the night, Hermione dreaded to know the total cost of the wedding, but Narcissa insisted on paying, and as she claimed, the total cost wouldn't make a shadow of a dent in her fortune. Draco promised her when she questioned that as soon as they were married, he would enlighten her to the total figure of their fortune because once married it would be hers too. But he indicated it was in the billions.

It was official. She was now Hermione Malfoy. By carrying the Malfoy Name, she was granted immunity. No one would dare touch her now she was Draco Malfoy's wife. She was no longer his prisoner, no longer the friend of Harry and Ron. And once rumours got out about her pureblood ancestry, she was widely accepted and even treated as an equal. It appeared that even those who hated her considered her one of them. And that was the impression she intended to give. This meant that she could now leave the manor without being harmed, The Dark Lord had given her his approval so now anyone who was to harm her would be going against the Dark Lord. It also gave Draco and Hermione another step towards their plan. It also meant that they she could now apparate into and out of the grounds, as the house now recognised her as one of their own.

After the ceremony finally finished, Narcissa had kindly leant out rooms all over the manor for guests to stay in. (Once again leaving out the Eastern Wing) Around 4am, All the guests had retreated to their rooms and were sleeping soundly and intoxicated while Draco and Hermione made their way back to her room, now their room. Neither were particularly drunk. He kissed her and pushed her against a wall

"You truly looked beautiful today, you always do" He said, their activities getting raunchier as the night went on.

The next day, Narcissa was up first, before anyone else, despite running on less than two hours sleep, she looked as majestic as ever. She ordered the house Elves as they made breakfast for everyone, lacing all the tea, coffee and pumpkin juice with a hangover draught. She set the table and at 9:45am sharp a loud triangle played throughout the house. Waking up all its occupants. Few by few they made their way down to the great hall of the manor, the table was huge and extended to accompany everyone. Everyone was better after taking a few sips of their beverages.

After a delicious breakfast, they all bid their farewells and congratulations to the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and left. Hermione and Draco left for their honeymoon. Everyone assumed that they were going to the Maldives, but instead they were just going to their country house to start planning

Once they arrived, they first couldn't keep their hands off each other. Once they had tired themselves out, they settled in the large drawing room, pulling out their notes, comparing and sharing. They worked tirelessly for hours. They fucked away the night, before enjoying their holiday. Relaxing and plotting how to take him down.

**Thanks for reading, Please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10, Please leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Ten:**

Dumbledore's single week travelling lasted 3. He finally reappeared at Breakfast one day and announced that he was going away for a further few weeks. During his announcement he said;

"I hope you all make good decisions while I'm gone" He started right at Draco as he said it. But Hermione didn't seem to notice.

The breakfast mail came and owls flooded into the Hall, dropping packages here and there. Draco received a letter from one he didn't recognise the owl. Regardless he gave him a bite of his toast and the Jet-black owl flew off. Before he could open it another owl dropped down in front of him. This one he recognised as his mothers. He fed the owl as a thank you and opened his mother's letter first

My Dearest Draco,

I have just been notified that He has sent you a letter and I do hope that my letter reaches you first.

I'm so sorry darling, I never wanted this to happen, especially to you. I know you don't have a choice, but I want you to know no matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always stand by your side, even if the whole worlds are against you. You can always talk to me. I Love you baby, I'll see you soon.

Love always,

Mother

Draco downed his pumpkin juice as he bit back a cry. He knew he was too late. He should have talked to her sooner. He knew what the other letter was. Taking a deep breath, he opened the other letter

Draco.

Congratulations we have decided that you are to fall into our ranks. Be at the manor at Midnight tonight to receive your mark and your mission. Remember the consequences if you refuse, back out of prove incompetent. You will be accompanied by Severus. Meet him on the Astronomy tower tonight at 11:30.

Your Dark Lord

Draco glanced over to his Godfather who gave him a curt nod. Draco started at his godfather whose eyes flicked over to Hermione then back to Draco. Draco slightly shook his head. The professor's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. Before breaking the connection.

The day flew by, too quickly for Draco's liking. He thought all day on how he was supposed to try and explain to Hermione that he would be out all night without her getting suspicious. Turns out however that Snape had thought a similar thing, and midway through their Potions lesson, last of the day Snape came around to inspect their progress, silently and un-noticed by everyone except Draco dropped something into her potion. Hermione within minutes came over all dizzy and light-headed.

Draco offered to the fellow prefect to the Common room to get some rest, to which Snape agreed. Hermione and Draco walked her to the hospital wing, settling her in a bed. Hermione passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He stoked her hair softly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead

"She'll be fine. But she'll be out until sunrise. She'll never know" Snape said

"This is so wrong" Draco said

"You had enough time. And time isn't yet up. He said Draco nodded.

"I have spoken with the Dark Lord and have convinced him not to mark you tonight...But once you complete the mission" Snape said. Draco sighed in relief.

"I can't do it to her" Draco said

"That is to be discussed with her. I'll return at 11:30 to pick you up. Make sure you have some dinner" He said walking out. Draco picked up her favourite book, finding the gently folded corner and read to her. He read her for hours, until he was brought back to reality by a growl of his stomach. He placed the book lovingly on the side and placed a kiss to her cheek. Walking into the common room and calling a house elf to bring him some dinner. He barely managed 3 mouth fulls but at least he had eaten something.

He returned to her and lay in bed net to her. He pulled her close, took off her shoes and slipped her into her pyjamas. lying next to her again he held hr close and breathed in her scent. She moaned his name lightly and he let silent tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Princess" He muttered against her. Kissing her more. He lay in her arms, letting the tears dry and stain his face. He was close to falling asleep when the door opened. He forced his tired eyes open and looked at the professor.

"It's time Draco" He said Draco nodded. He kissed Hermione once more before getting up, casting a quick glamour charm to hide the tears.

"You know in all my time never have I seen two so perfectly matched" He said

"Thank you Sir" Draco said getting one last glimpse of his love before they apparated.

They arrived outside Malfoy Manor. Whereas usual guests had to wait at the gates, they recognised Draco and opened for him. He and Snape walked proudly to the front doors, opening them and walking in. He found his mother sat on a chair, the Dark Lord pacing the room.

"My Lord" Greeted both Draco and Snape.

"Ah Severus, Draco. Right on time" He said.

"Now Draco, Severus has been talking to me, and I think, he may have a point. You are still in school. It would be too obvious to mark you now. So, you will complete your missions and then you shall be marked as a reward" He said

"Yes, my Lord" Draco said bowing his head.

"So, you're first mission is to find a way to break my death eaters into the castle, so they can be a witness to the other mission" Voldemort said

"My Lord?" Draco asked. His voice steady and calm. "What is the other mission"

"Inquisitive. I like it. Or nosey...A punishable offence" Voldemort said

"I shall punish your cheek, the reward your curiosity" He said, pulling out his wand,

"Crucio" He hissed Draco's breath caught in his throat, as searing white-hot pain covered his body. Draco took a few deep breaths, balling his hands into firsts, his nails digging into his skin. He lost himself in his mind, and the pain almost vanished, it was a mild numbing now. Draco, feeling powerful opened his eyes and stared into his punisher, the eye contact startling the Dark Lord, causing him to break the curse. For a brief second Draco swore he saw a flash of fear in the Dark Wizards eyes before it was replaced with a grin

"Take pain well don't you boy. Very useful" He said. Draco glanced his eyes over to the few death eaters in the room, observing the show. Snape and his mother look surprised, while Bellatrix had her jaw on the floor. a few other Death Eaters he couldn't quite recognise just started at him dumbfounded. Apparently being unfazed by the cruciatious curse wasn't a normal reaction.

"And now in answer to your question, you are to kill Albus Dumbledore" He said. Something clicked in Draco's head. Why hadn't he got that before. He remembered what Dumbledore had said.

"Yes, My Lord" Draco nodded, bowing slightly.

"Fantastic" Voldemort said, before he apparated away. the death eaters soon followed him leaving Narcissa alone with Draco and Snape. As soon as they had left Narcissa sprung up, enveloping her son in a hug.

"My poor baby are you ok?" She asked

"Yes, mother I am fine" Draco said

"What's wrong Draco" She said

"Nothing" Draco replied

"A mother always knows" Narcissa said

"Nothing mother, I promise" Draco said, finally returning her hug.

"Cissa I must take Draco back to Hogwarts now. But get Tipsel to make me a cup of tea, I'll be back shortly" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. She hugged Draco and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek mumbling

"So proud of you baby" before breaking the hug, and they apparated back to Hogwarts. Draco quickly stripped and lay in bed next to his girl. pulling her close and letting her soft breath lull him to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11. A Long one too. **

**Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Are you sure" Draco asked her

"Can never be 100% but let's think about this. He told Slughorn 7. The ring, the diary the pendant, the cup, the Diadem, the snake himself. And Harry. Well...The ring, diary and Harry are gone. That leaves 5 left. We know that we can kill the snake and him in one go. The diadem and pendant are at Hogwarts. We can kill them then. All that's left is the cup." Hermione said

"We can't kill them individually. Now Potter is gone there's no one to take him down! He'll know it's us" Draco replied

"Hogwarts is still a prison, right?" Hermione asked

"Prison, boot camp, training ground..." Draco replied

"So … We find the cup, we bring it to Hogwarts. Maybe we do an inspection for the Dark Lord. What if in all the excitement, a few of the prisoners got out...What if in all the rampage someone destroyed the three horcruxes. Of course The Dark Lord would have to come, to find us already here 'making it safe' but by that point the damage will be done" Hermione said

"What about the prophecy?" Draco asked

"The prophecy named a boy born at the end of July, being the only one who can take down the dark lord. Neither can live while the other survives. There were only two probable boys that could take him down. Harry and Neville. Both of whom are dead" Hermione said.

"Ok … So where do we find this cup?" Draco asked

"Well, when I was playing prisoner, I heard many things echoed through the floors" Hermione said

"Those rooms are supposed to be sound proof" Draco said

"Supposed to being the vital statement, None the less I heard your mother and Bella talking... Well Bella boasting to your mother how the Dark Lord had trusted a special goblet in her possession, and she placed it in her vault at Gringots" Hermione said

"But babe...Bella died a few weeks ago. Remember?" Draco replied

"Which plays out perfectly for us. I'm sorry I don't mean to seem like I'm saying her death was a good thing. I mean she was a horrible person but she's your aunt which is why this comes at a good time" Hermione said

"You lost me" Draco replied

"You and your mother are her next of kin. You both have rights to her Earthly possessions. Usually you need a death certificate...But this is war... You're a Malfoy. The Dark Lords tight hand man at that... If we stroll into Gringotts and demand to enter her vault they would be more than happy to oblige" Hermione said

"Sweetheart you're a genius!" He complimented.

"When do we do this?" She asked

"The plan is simple...Why wait. Shall we get the cup tomorrow then plan the riot at Hogwarts … If the Dark Lord catches us with the cup before that we can just say that it was because we knew it's importance and decided to put it into protection now Bella is gone" Draco replied

"We're both geniuses" She agreed

He said kissing her softly, before picking her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked her into the bedroom and placed her lovingly on the bed, teasing open her legs with his knee, and bringing his knee up so he rubbed it against hr aching core

"Merlin! Drake!" She moaned

"I didn't know talking about killing the Dark Lord was such a turn on for you, Mia" Draco joked

"Well Drake … If tomorrow doesn't go as planned, I'd rather know I spent my last night with you in a way I would never regret" Hermione said.

Draco responded to her by kissing her, deep. His lips teasing hers open and his tongue dancing against hers. His knee causing her to moan and his hand running all over her body. As in a desperate attempt to make sure he felt every inch of her soft skin against his fingertips.

"Drake! Please" She begged lightly and he chuckled lightly as undid the buckle of her jeans and slipped his hand inside. Pushing her lacy underwear aside, he slipped a finger inside her wet folds, still amazed by how tight she was. He lowered his mouth to her breasts exposed from the angle. His hands making quick work of her buttons and bra. He flung the material in to the room. Really not caring as to where it ended up.

His lips re-joined her breast, kissing all over it, over the top, round the side, over the soft skin then finally, when he knew she was getting tired of his teasing, he started suckling softly against her hardened rosebud.

"Drake" She cried out as the pleasure waves shot through her, straight to her core. He made quick work of ridding her from the confines of the remainder of her clothing, pushing down her jeans until they pooled around her ankles and she kicked them off. She lay before him wearing only a black lacy G String. He noticed that it matched the bra that he flung across the room, but while his wife's lustrous lingerie was definitely of worth note, it was not what was on his mind.

No. His mind's thoughts were only on her tight wet cavern before him. He used his teeth to pull down her underwear and revelled at the sight of her. He couldn't deny that his wife was stunning.

He pressed a soft kiss to her flat toned stomach and navel, he kissed his way down her body until he reached her core. His finger returned to tease her, stroking that spot inside her that made her moan his name, while his tongue ran the length of her slit, tasting her honey.

He would never get over how good she tasted. He loved the taste of her, the sounds she made. He would never tire of this. His lips settled around her small bundle of nerves and suckled lightly against it as his finger worked its magic.

Her moans increased and her breathing became weak as he brought her closer to the edge

"Please Draco. Please" She begged. Giving into her desires he slipped another finger inside her, stretching her out and causing her to cry out as his magic had its effect on her.

Only seconds later she tightened, in a vice like grip around him, he lowered his tongue, making sure to catch every drop she produced for him. He knew he was addicted to her. To this. To giving her this reaction. He could spend all day teasing her, opening her up for him and making her reach heights of pleasure she didn't know she could. And he knew he would never be bored of it.

Returning to her lips he brought her back to earth. Making sure she could taste herself on him. She loved the taste, he knew that. He had watched her finger herself, then lick her fingers clean before. He had to admit that, that was rather a great turn on also.

She brought her legs around his waist and he teased her opening with his member.

"Ready, Darling?" He asked softly. She nodded and he slipped into her. She moaned as he stretched her and he gave her a moment to adjust to the size of him before rocking his hips slowly at first, just enough so she could feel some friction.

A few minutes of light thrusts later he started pulling out more, desperate to make her moan, groan and beg.

He got faster, rougher, deeper and harder as the seconds flew by and before she knew it she was on the edge again. Not wanting to stop this feeling she used every muscle she had to flip them. He remained inside her throughout the rotation, the friction between them becoming more pleasurable as the movements became somewhat jolting and quick.

Once settled in their new positions of her on top, she started to raise and lower her hips working every muscle she had, even when they were screaming at her to stop, or at least slow down she only sped up. The burn in her thigh muscles being enough to stop her from climaxing imminently.

She raked her eyes over her husband. His taught muscles, his strong jawbone. His dark steel like eyes and his platinum blonde hair. He was her aphrodisiac. And she was his. There was no denying that. Any place, any time they could get each other. Hermione had never believed in true love, or soul mates. But she was happy for Draco to prove her wrong. She insisted that she was made for Draco and he was made for her.

His hands came up and his thumbs slipped over her nipples again, pinching roughly drawing more moans and cries from her. Bringing her out of her thoughts.

Draco always knew exactly what she wanted, she rarely had to ask. Maybe it was because he was her first and with the exception of one time, her only. Her mind flashed back to when she was with Harry. It was one time, after Ron had gone. One night, it was just the two of them. They had been talking about relationships. Harry missing Ginny, and asking about Hermione and Ron. Of course, Ron had only been a cover while she was with Draco in school, but after running away with Harry and Ron, it had been a nice distraction, but she never had any physical attraction to Ron. She could never deny that she was more attracted to Harry than she was to Ron.

Maybe that's why she stayed instead of running off with Ron. Maybe that was why she didn't push him away when he kissed her. When he stripped her clothes off and when he slept with her. He was nothing compared to Draco. His kisses were sloppy while Draco's were precise, and spoke for him. His hands were grasping and grabbing. Desperate to hold or do something, while Draco knew exactly what to do. There was no fumbling with Draco, no awkward silences or pauses. Everything flowed so naturally with him it was … Perfect.

Draco's hands broke her out of her trance as they positioned themselves on her hips, and on one movement, she was on her back again. This time he rolled her over onto all fours. While Hermione was slightly irritated that she was no longer in control, the sudden relief from her burning muscles in her thighs was a welcome break, and she fought no more. He positioned himself behind her and slipped back inside her.

His thrusts were hard and fast, and now without the burn to distract her she felt herself being drawn closer to the edge. Feeling herself beginning to come undone, her chest sunk in to the mattress, her hips still in the air. Her breaths increased. Her moans became cries. Draco gave a few last thrusts and released into her. As she tightened around him. His hot ropes of cum filling her.

Once he had finished, he pulled out, casting a quick cleaning and contraceptive charm. He wrapped her in his arms as their heads hit the pillow. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead

"I love you, Mia' He said She rolled over to face him. She kissed him softly

"I love you too, Drake" She replied.

The sun broke through the crack in his curtains, waking them up softly. He looked over at his beautiful wife, sleeping softly, her skin basked in the morning rays. He really did class himself as the luckiest man alive.

"Good morning Mia" He said as she stared to stir, she smiled up at him.

"We have a busy day ahead my love" He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips

"Mmm Morning. Yes, we do" She replied

"So... Mia. Would you care for pancakes for breakfast?" He asked her

"I didn't think Tipple was here?" Hermione asked remembering that Tipple had been instructed to go back to the Manor last night

"I can cook, you know" Draco replied. Hermione chuckled and got up, still naked from last night's activities

"Can you" She teased

"Merlin Mia" Draco replied as his eyes roamed over her body

Still naked, she walked over to him. Swaying her hips in a seductive way. She straddled him and brought her lip inches from his.

"What?" She asked lightly. He could feel how wet she was already. She was dripping on to his hardened member. He rocked his hips against hers making sure she could feel it.

"That body. Look what it does to me" Draco replied and in one thrust he was back inside her. She threw her head back in ecstasy and lowered her hips with his. She rocked her body against his, getting used to his size. It always took her a few moments to adjust to accommodate him. Then she started riding him. Harder and faster

"Merlin! Don't stop Mia please!" Draco yelled as her hips worked their magic on him.

"Sorry, Love. I know you like to take control but this time it's my turn" Draco said slipping his hands under her hips and flipping her holding her hands lightly above her head and pressing his lips against hers. Their lips danced in a rhythm known to them only as passion. Lips they had known for years, and were addicted too. They couldn't not get enough! They wouldn't. Draco pounded into her with lust and vigour he found only for her. No other witch had ever impacted him the way she has ad. Sure there were many seeking to be the new Mrs. Malfoy. Many of whom would do anything he asked to get that role and he genuinely meant. Anything. And sure during his lifetime he had kissed a few witches, during the break between Hermione and Draco … and a few before they got together in the first place. But that was as far as it had ever gone. He never felt the spark with any of them which he did with Hermione.

He couldn't get enough of his sweet witches lips, just as hungry as his. Her light moans brought him out of his daze. He loved how sweet she sound3 when she was close. Her moans turned light and breathy, and she started rocking her hips in a desperate way to get him deeper or harder. Sometimes he complied with his vixen, others he teased her. These were one of those other days. He brought his lips to her ear and bit the lobe softly. All while stopping his hips altogether. She cried out from the bite to her ear, and continued to do so because of his lack of movement.

Desperately she tried to get him to move, an inch or to. He looked down on her, still amused. He paid attention to her ear as she tried everything to rock her body, to push him in deeper, to get some sort of friction. He bit back a moan as she clawed her nails over his chest, then tugged on his hair.

She knew what he liked. And she knew how to win him over. She tugged his face up to hers by the strands of his hair. She pressed her lips softly to his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rocking again. This time she had got enough friction on her clit against him and the rocking was giving her Pleasure. Not enough to finish, but enough to get what she wanted.

She let her moans get louder and louder showing that she was closer, she knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Drake, please" she moaned out. He didn't move but instead attacked her neck, biting, kissing, sucking. Anything to make her moan louder and louder. But she could feel his member throb inside her at every beg she gave him.

"Drake, oh love, please, I'm so close. Please fuck me" She begged in one last, desperate attempt to get him to fuck her. She was close and she could feel that he wouldn't be holding back much longer.

One final rake over his chest with her nails was enough o push him over the edge. He thrusted into her hard, taking her by surprise. He revelled in the sounds of her surprise lust as he brought her to the edge

"Draco I'm close" she moaned

"Cum for me Mia"he whispered huskily into her ear, getting very raggedy breathed himself.

With a lust filled cry she tightened around him and he too found his release. Kissing her until they had both come down from their high.

He collapsed on top of her and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Pancakes" She said slipping out from under him and slipping on his shirt of which she did up only the few middle buttons.

"Merlin's beard, Mia, you shouldn't wear that or we won't leave the bedroom" Draco said

"Well, who's to say we can't take it out of the bedroom?" Hermione asked with a wink as they went to the kitchen and Draco watched her begin to make the mix. Watching her hips sway as she Floated gracefully around the kitchen he never felt luckier, he walks up behind her and engulfed her in his arms, lips attacking her neck.

"Mia, I warned you"he whispered huskily as he his hands raised to cup her breasts. She moaned as he traced his thumbs over her peaked rosebuds if her nipples.

She felt him smirk against her and before she knew it she felt his member slip inside her still sodden cavern. Hermione realised that his smirk was him magically removing his clothes.

He loved her breathy moans as she pushed her hips back into his. Merlin he loved this woman!

He thrusted in to her with as much as he could muster. Until he felt himself teetering on the edge. His minx decided that was the moment to rock her supple behind into him, teasing him further.

Unable to contain his desire any longer he released, and him coming undone quickly sent her over the edge too.

Once their breath had regained and their lips had found the strength to separate, they continued to make the pancakes and eat them. They sat on the kitchenette after, when Draco went over to place his lips on hers, licking up the bits of syrup that got caught in the corners of her mouth

"Mmm you taste so sweet" He muttered she laughed. She picked up the bottle of syrup and leaned back so ample cleavage was on show. Draco watched wide-eyed as she squeezed the bottle. His eyes glued to the drops of syrup which landed on her soft skin.

With a seductive wink, Draco dropped his head down and started to lick up the syrup. Just when one bit was clean, she would tip some more of the bottle onto another part of her breasts. Enjoying the feel of his rough tongue against her silky hot skin.

After 10 minutes or so of being teased by her husband's masterful tongue, she sat up, his face firmly buried within her breasts.

"I'm off to have a shower" She muttered, her lips against his ear. She hopped off the counter and sauntered in to the shower. She stripped and started to run the hot water. It took Draco a whole 3 minutes to realise that her invitation extended to him too. Upon realising this, he fled to the bathroom, stripping off his remaining clothes, that he put back on before consuming the pancakes, and joined his wife in the shower

"Took you long enough" She muttered as he kissed her. It wasn't long before she dropped to her knees in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as she winked at him and took his throbbing member in her hand, running up and down his length at an agonisingly slow pace. Draco had his two hands on the shower wall, facing the hot strap of water which hit his chest, and ran down his body.

"Bloody Hell Mia" He yelled as she started toying with his balls, as her hand still teased his length, running up and down the shaft and a finger teasing the tip. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling when she slipped the head in her mouth, sucking perfectly as his ever sense was heightened.

He had no words as his breath caught in his throat, but as her mouth lowered on him, he started releasing low groans. Her mouth and tongue worked in perfect harmony between sucking, tracing patterns and teasing his head.

Already he could feel himself getting closer and closer as his wife knew just what he wanted. When her hand went back to his balls however, he lost all control. An animalistic growl came from deep within his throat and with ease he picked her light figure off the floor, his still, rock hard shaft slipping from her luscious lips as he did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ploughed into her with vigour neither had ever had before. This was more intense than their last few intimate activities. The others showed elements of love and intimacy. This was pure animalistic attraction and lust. Their ecstasy was their fuel and their bodies were the fire.

Hermione rocked her body to match his thrusts, but Draco needed no encouragement. He was close. He could feel that she was too. Their lips had broken apart long ago as their breathing became too limited with their fast pace. They opted instead to stare at each other intently. The hot water bounced against his chest and her sensitive nipples and breasts.

Draco leant his head down and started suckling on one of her hard nipples as she threw her head back. He felt her walls tighten and she came around him. Hard! Draco followed only seconds later. Climaxing harder than he had in a very, very long time.

Once the stars and black spots had disappeared from his eyes, he looked over his witch who had come back around but was still breathing heavily. He lowered her gently, and she leant back against the wall. Her knees too weak to hold her up.

It took some time, but after some gentle kissing they both came back to their usual selves

'Fuck" Hermione muttered. Draco laughed

"Haven't heard you use such profanities for quite some time my love" He replied

"Have not have to" She commented They continued their small talk as they finished their shower, getting out, drying off and changing into some clothes ready for their adventure that day.

Later on they arrived in Diagon Alley. Hermione knew it was ruined and only a dark shadow of the village it once was. But it still came as a shock to her to see the full extent of the damage.

"Come love, we can rebuild it back to its former glory once we've won" Draco promised. She placed a kiss to his cheek and they continued on their journey, one thing Hermione was desperately looking forward to was the Dark Lord being gone, was not having to look obsessed the whole time she was with Draco.

They walked into Gringotts and quickly found their way to an empty goblin. It being Malfoy they wouldn't have been expected to wait in line anyway.

"As next of Kin of Bellatrix Lestrange I am here to collect an important artefact left in her vault" Draco said, in his authoritative voice. Hermione would lie if she said that tone didn't turn her on just a Little, but her hips ached in response to her lustrous mind. Telling it to behave.

They sauntered down the alley and along the carriage into the deepest depths of the bank.

Hermione didn't know how far down or how how long they had been travelling. But she knew this must have been one of the oldest families based on the state of the vaults.

They arrived at one and it opened. Hermione has read once that if you were an imposter trying to steal then the contents of the vaults would magically multiply to alert the goblins of an intrusion. With this in mind she stepped back to let Draco gather the item. It wasn't hard to find. The glorified goblet sat on a desk just inside of the vault. Easy to identify against it's similar companions by the giant badger carved into the soft silver of the cup. Draco, being a blood relative, grabbed it with ease and no multiplications. Hermione imagined that Bells placed it in her vault on the Dark Lords orders, but put in its easy to find and reach location as deep down she would have been disgusted that this once belonged to a hufflepuff. Another thought crossed her mind wondering if Bella knew what she was stowing away. And if she did would she have hid it better, or thrown her disgust towards the Dark Lord who chose such an object to house a piece of his soul. A Slytherins soul being protected by a hufflepuff. Even Hermione gave a chuckle at that.

They retreated out of the vaults and once they were safely back in Diagon alley they apparated back to their honeymoon cabin

"That was so much easier than I thought it would be" Hermione said

"That's not the hard part, darling. The hard part is destroying it, which we can't do until we get to hogwarts anyway" Draco said. She nodded

"And how do we do that?" Hermione asked. They sat back on the sofa, lighting the fire with a wave of his wand calling Tipsel to make some tea and sandwiches for them.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Draco awoke in the bed laying beside his wife.

"Draco?" She called softly, disturbing him from a rather unsettled sleep

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied

"What happened?" She asked

"There was an accident in potions. Somehow an unwelcome ingredient fell into your cauldron and you were knocked out. I brought you to the hospital wing and you've been asleep ever since

"You stayed here all night with me?" She asked

"Not all night. I had to wait until after patrols had finished so no one would see me" He said

"Wouldn't they see you now?" She asked

"Mia it's barely 5 am" He replied

"Oh." She said, pouting slightly. He leant down and kissed her lips

"I'm just glad you're ok" He said

Draco was given 3 months by the Dark Lord to complete his mission, but he knew that Dumbledore barely had two left in him. Draco worked vigilantly with Snape and Dumbledore to repair the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

It so happened in one of potions lessons that Draco's cauldron had spilt over Harry and Ron's desk, disintegrating it along with their textbooks and notes. Draco was then granted detention every night from 8pm until midnight, except of course, weekends. Therefore, Hermione had to take up his patrols.

It fell into place easily. He would go to the room of requirement every day at 8pm, work on the cabinet until half 11 when he would go down to the dungeons to meet Hermione when she finished their patrols to go back to the room of requirement to share a bed for the night.

3 Weeks later, Draco came to report to Snape and Dumbledore that the cabinet was empty.

"Have you spoken to Hermione yet?" Dumbledore asked

"I … I can't. I cannot face her hating me" Draco said

"Surely if you tell her before, you have more of a chance than not telling her until after" Snape insisted. Draco looked away. Unable to response

"Draco, it's not my place to say. I trust you will make the right decision. Tell the Dark Lord that the plan will commence this coming Friday. That gives you 5 more nights with your beloved Draco" Dumbledore said. The three nodded in agreement. Draco walked back to the room of requirement and met Hermione.

The pair had been sharing a bed in the room for almost two months now. And most nights some sort of mature intimate and vents took place.

It was the day. Friday. Hermione and Draco awoke that morning to a birdsong, and a few sun rays through the gaps in the curtains. Draco awoke first while Hermione stirred. He watched as she awoke, he gently kissed her, encouraging her to wake up quicker

"Good morning love, what time is it?" She asked

"Just gone 6am" he replied kissing her cheek

"Plenty of time for another hours sleep" she said

"Or" Draco replied as he hungrily attacked her lips with his

Darkness fell too soon for Draco's liking. He slipped out of the hallway into the room of requirement. Making sure the cabinet was ready to go. Then he made his way to the astronomy tower

"Good evening Draco" Dumbledore greeted. His eyes lowered to the floor and Draco understood what he was implying. He saw the faint outline of Harry a floor below.

Dumbledore and Draco exchanges small talk for a short while the only spell cast was a disarming one. Draco anxiously awaited the Calvary. They soon arrived and joined Draco. Now a lot more confident in his taunting.

Eventually, Draco was left with no choice

"Avada Kedavra" he said his voice brimming with fake confidence. Dumbledore smiles softly at Draco as the spell hit him. And he fell backwards off the tower. His lifeless body tumbling to the ground below. .

Draco stood watching Dumbledore's body as his mind wandered back to Hermione. He knew he had lost her. He remembered when they first started this. Back in third year.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13, things are starting to heat up now. **

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"My Lord" Draco greeted. Bowing down towards the noseless monster who stood before him

"Draco" Voldemort greeted back "Mrs. Malfoy" he nodded in acknowledgment

"My lord" Hermione said in a whimsical voice as she too bowed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Voldemort greeted

"We wish to take the inspection of Hogwarts" Draco insisted. Voldemort quirked am eyebrow at him

"And why should I send you instead of one of the many other, more suitable, death eaters" he asked

"My lord, I am your right hand man. Death eaters and mud blood lovers fear me alike. I offer to take the inspection of Hogwarts because reading the schedule, Khate and Fowler are due to run the inspection but after their failed attempt to capture Molly Weasley last week I am doubting their capabilities" Draco explained

"Very well. But why you? Who not I?" Voldemort asked

"I was thinking that myself My lord. But then my wife revealed to me a location of the Order. I think it's best on you to seek it out" Draco explained

"The Order has been disbanded. Why would I be interested in their safe house?" Voldemort asked

"Because, My lord. I have received intel from an anonymous source that Neville Longbottom is still currently residing there" Draco explained

"Longbottom is dead. Your father killed him" Voldemort reminded Draco.

"My father was a compulsive liar, My lord. My intel says that Longbottom lost an arm. But still lives. Didn't you question why my father never returned with a body?" Draco asked. Voldemort was silent

"Very well Then. The inspection is to begin at 9am" Voldemort said

"Thank you, My Lord"Draco said and took Hermione's hand

"Where are we going?"she asked. Her voice still innocent.

"Say goodbye" he judged her

"Goodbye, My lord" Hermione bowed.

They apparatued away

"Seriously. Where are we?" Hermione asked as they arrived in a bus stop in the middle of what looked like a small village

"Thank Merlin you're not using that sickly sweet voice" Draco said

"Drake. Where are we?" She asked him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door of a rather nice cottage

"Home" he said

"I didn't know the Malfoys owned muggle properties" she said

"I bought it. For us. Remember when we were young. We talked about our dream house?" He asked placing her down in the lounge

She kissed his lips softly

"Electricity?" She asked

"Actually quite a remarkable invention I must admit" Draco admitted

"Thank you"she said. As she was guided around the fully furnished house. Looking in all the cupboards and drawers. Familiarizing herslef with the location of everything.

The next morning :,

Leaving the comforts of their warm bed they apparatus to hogwarts. And were greeted by a fellow death eater. Crabbe on the entrance gate. He didn't even ask for identification and just allowed them through. Hermione, who had been carefully instructed took note of the lack of security and wrote it down ready to give Voldemort later on.

They decided to stroll up the path. Despite the gloominess which was hogwarts now it was a relevantly nice day. Blue sky, sun shining. A gentle breeze bristled through the spring trees and the sun shone through their branches illuminating bits of the path, like rays of hope against the darkness of the modern world.

They walked in silence for about 15 minutes. Unable to discuss tactics but having talked it thoroughly the last week they knew off by heart what they had to do. The cup was safely hidden inside Hermione's robe pocket.

Upon arriving at the front door to Hogwarts they found that too unlocked so anyone could walk in or out. It was 5 minutes of wandering before a death eater approached them

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy. What a surprise. We were expecting Khate and Fowler" the death eater greeted

"Well Diggle, were not then but we expect the same level or curtosey as you would give them!" Draco spat

"Very well" Diggle said

"On with it!" Draco urged as Diggle stood around silent.

"Oh right! The tour!" He said

Hogwarts was split into 4 segments. First was the school. Those pupils that still attended were being trained as death eaters. The second was a prison. Where prisoners and escapees and traitors were tortured, punished and locked up. Third was a central control for the Death Eaters. A head quarters almost. Where plans were formed and ambushes were created. And finally there was the fourth section. The accommodation for death eaters who were on travels, or for associates who were visiting.

Hermione and Draco begun with the school. Which now resided only over two floors. The Slytherin common room was the only common room. Walking round the classes the pair observed punishment in the form of the cruciatus curse amongst students as well as starving and blood ink quills. The students however were perfect. As though they were under the imperious curse but Hermione wouldn't put it past the school to have a hex over it where it's occcupabts were as though drugged to keep them under control.

Making a few notes but deeming it successful they then went down to the dungeons. Which was now the prison. They were greeted with stricter security at the entrance to there. Where they had to present their wands and undergo an identity spell.

Walking through the prison hey saw hundreds of cells. All small and cramped with a prisoner occupying them

"They are all 'ere b'cos they support 'arry Pott'r. But they don't believe 'e's DEAD!" The death eater yelled. At this a few prisoners leapt to the front of the cage starting to bang on the bars. One of which Hermione recognised as Ginny Weasley Hermione saw her mouth "He's not dead" over and over. Stopping when she saw Hermione and looking distraught. Hermione sent a small smile and a wink Ginny's way to try and show that it was all a façade. But Ginny didn't buy it. Not that Hermione believed her.

"Sound proof spell. They can 'ear me. But I can't 'eat them. And they can't 'ear each other neither" he gloated

"Very good. Hermione. Stay with the prisoners. Inspect the cells. Me and Denalza are going to inspect the punishments" Draco said as the door opened and a blood curling scream echoed through Hermione but her tongue as her stomach rolled. Suddenly very glad that Draco made her stay behind.

She walked around the prison and over to one of the bars. She debated going to Ginny. But concluded that if Ginny thought she had betrayed the light side, she would not partake and may even risk informing someone of her plan. She instead went for Earnie Macmillan. She walked over to test his bars on his cage. During which she opened the door and walked up to him

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked quietly, relying on the sound proofing charm while 'investigating' the inner walls of the cell. In the corner of her eye she saw him nodding. His attention peaked.

I will leave this cell unlocked. Wait until me and Draco have gone. Then wait 30 minutes from then. After that open your cell and grab the wand I've hidden to the right of your cell. Open all the cells and cause an ambush. A riot. Take out as many death eaters as you can. Kill them if you must. But take over the school. Gift whoever you can. There's over 200 prisoners here. If you all fight we stand a chance" he nodded once in agreement and she walked back out of the cell. Draco came out about 5 minutes later and the pair walked off.

They took a quick detour to the headquarters where they had a cup of tea and a catch up with their Draco's old death eaters friend. Who congratulated him on achieving his high rank status.

About half an hour later, a loud BANG emerged from a floor below and some death eaters went out to investigate. Hermione and Draco remained with hundreds more in the headquarters, who were repeatedly apologising for the disruption promising that it had never happened before and it shouldn't be included in the report.

Taking her cue, Hermione excused herself to visit the lavatory, once she was out, she left to the room of requirement only a corridor over. She slipped inside the room of hidden things and using the cup, she quickly found the diadem. She grabbed them both and made her way over to the offices again. Only to find Harry outside waiting

"Did you get it?" He asked. She nodded "good. We don't have much time" he said pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before they continued on their way. Arriving in an abandoned alcove she opened her bag and passed Harry a bottle.

"Basilisk venom. A few drops on each and it should be gone. It will try and talk you out of it Draco, do it quickly" she urged. Harry nodded.

Draco was never convinced of taking the poly juice potion but enough to trick the death eaters and Voldemort to disguise his true identity was enough.

Draco walked with Hermione out the door and downed the potion, waiting until he morphed then strolled back into the room. The death eaters barely looked up thinking it was just Draco after re-directing his wife to the newly moved loos. But seemed taken aback to see it was not Draco, but Harry. One who they had evidenced intel that he was dead.

"How did you get in?" They asked angrily

"Did you really think I could be killed? Or was that just part of my illusion? My plan?" Harry snarled.

"INTRUDER!" The HQ Admin receptionist yelled out about 50 death eaters came running out 'Harry' taunted them as more drew out until everyone was in the room. Gathering as much energy as he could Draco pulled out his wand and cast a huge hex which would knock all its occupants out for at least 2 days. He

He strolled out of the room and sealed the door with a lock only he could break. Minutes later he met Hermione and after making sure that she had found the diadem, they found a hidden alcove and she hid away from sight. Grabbing the venom he positioned the dropper over the two items. Suddenly Voldemort's voice hissed Out

"I know your secret Harry. Don't fool me into thinking you're alive. I am coming for you. I will find you and when I do. You will be dead" but before the voice could make any more empty threats,Draco dropped on the poison. He heard the Dark Lord scream as his soul was murdered outside of his body in two folds and then the lifeless ornaments dropped to the floor at his feet. Upon hearing the noise, Hermione poled her head around the corner.

"Done" Draco said. Starting to morph back in to himself now.

"I give it 10 minutes. For him to realise what's happened and to get her once he's regained his strength. He is under the impression that it's Harry. Are you sure that no one knows it was you? Hermione asked

"Everyone in HQ saw Harry, and the horcruxes even thought I was him"

"Perfect, and the door?" She asked

"Locked so only I can open it"Draco confirmed.

"Ready?" She asked

"Nervous?" He asked her she nodded slightly

"Let's do this" he said kissing her softly. They went on their way, back downstairs to the school which had now become a battlefield with the escaped prisoners.

The two Malfoy joined the chaos. Appearing to stun and capture the prisoners. However their spells merely knocked them off their feet or tied a rope around them. So loosely however the prisoners could just step out. But it wasn't meant to capture them. It was to appear as though they were.

As Hermione predicated, moments later his snake like voice hissed out loud. Asking for Harry Potter before anyone else got harmed.

"This is it" Draco said

"One thing" Hermione said to him grabbing his hand and pulling him into an empty classroom. Pressing him against the wall she kissed him deep

"Not that I'm complaining love. But what is this for?" Draco asked in between kisses. She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

"Draco. If things don't go our way this could be the last time I ever kiss you." She explained. He said no words but kissed her deep. Picking her up so her hips were around his waist. He flicked his wrist and the door locked. So no spell could open it. He kissed his wife with everything he had in him. Hands on her add holding her up. He walked her back and sat her down on the desk, where he pushed her until she was laying hands roamed her sides, taking in once again her body. He knew it was already set in stone in his mind but he touched her as though it was the first time. And he was imprinting it to his memory.

He slowly stripped her of her clothes, as she fisted the buttons of his shirt. Throwing his loosened tie into the room. Unbuckling his trousers her hands were eager to get him out. He complied as he felt himself growing for her. He moved his lips to her neck as he positioned himself lower and slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her. Making her moan. This time there was no teasing. There was no fight for power. This wasn't sec. this wasn't fucking. Tho was making love. He gave her what she wanted and he loved the reaction that he got.

He could feel her being drawn closer and he got up. She started moving to return the favour when he slipped his member inside her. Causing her to cry out.

"Later princess" he muttered against her soft skin and continued to thrust at a steady pace. Not enough to bring her right to the edge. But not enough to keep her wanting more. Hermione couldn't deny that her man was perfect when it came to knowing what her body wanted and needed.

She could feel herself growing closer and closer and he wasn't far behind. She started rocking her hips against his as he thrusted to increase the friction. It worked as with a loud grunt his movements became harder, tougher and sloppier. His lips still working wonders on hers but she could feel him about to come. He did. With hopes of hot cum filling her. The feeling pushed her over the edge and she too finished.

There was no time for pillow talk. He kissed her until she had recovered and then they dressed. They got to the door when this time he pulled her back.

"I love you Mia. Never forget that" he said. She kissed him softly

"I love you too" she replied. They picked up their wands and rejoined the battle. Knowing that they still had one hell of a fight ahead of them.

They strolled over to the boathouse. Barely getting attached as death eaters found them no threat. And the prisoners knew who had set them free. Thanks to Ernie. Once at the boathouse Draco knocked on the door twice and wormtail opened it. Draco pushed past him into the room to see Voldemort standing with his back to him.

"It would appear, that your death has been exaggerated" he said

"Me lord?" Draco said

"Oh. Draco I am sorry. I was expecting someone else" the Dark Lord said turning around

"Has he not shown himself yet?" Draco asked

"Unfortunately not. Now tell me Draco. What exactly happened?" Voldemort asked. A hint in his eye said he didn't fully trust Draco. Not that it would matter in the long run.

"We has finished our inspection, and we're chatting to the death eaters in headquarters. When Hermione needed the lavatory. Now she hasn't been here since they were relocated. So I went to show her. When I returned, the whole school had broken out into war. I was informed that one of the prisoners had broken out. And had released the others" Draco explained

"Why would they have broken out? Or more so. How?" Voldemort asked

"You see, Denelza extracted one to show me the methods of torture and punishment. I have only the conclusion that, after Hermione and myself had vacated that section, Jason Purdy, the prisoner would have awoken from his unconsciousness and if how cell had been left open he could have gotten out" Draco said

"And where were you when this broke out?" Voldemort asked

Draco chuckled

"Hermione and I … Came across an unused classroom. Still in the honeymoon phase, you see" Draco explained. Voldemort searched Draco's mind through his eyes and chuckled in response.

"One day, Draco. Your carnal pleasures will be your downfall" he said

"I don't doubt it" Draco replied combing his eyes over Hermione body. She blushed at it.

"No sign of him inside the castle?" Voldemort asked.

"Once we … finished we went straight back to the headquarters but the door had been sealed by a charm that can only be broken by the caster. We have searched the castle since then but have not found him. Why are you so sure that it's him?" Draco asked

"I just know" he snarled.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a nod and Hermione started digging in her bag for the venom. Once found she looked up to see Voldemort standing next to her.

"What have you got there!" He hissed angrily

"N … Nothing" Hermione stumbled

"Nagini" he hissed in parseltongue. The snake inched towards her and as much as she wanted to back away. She knew she couldn't. She watched as the snake pounded and she squeezed the dropper of venom at the snake. Hitting it in the eyes. The three watched as the poison burned through the snake. Voldemort dropped to his knees hauling as the second to last piece of his soul was killed. Once he recovered he turned his attention to Hermione

"You bitch. You stupid who're of a MUDBLOOD. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE SECOND FURST LAID EYES ON YOU-" But his malicious ranting was cut off by himself. His eyes went wide as he brought his hands to his throat. A thin line of blood now formed across his neck and Draco stepped forward more menacing than ever seen before. Voldemort actually looked. Scared.

"Don't. You DARE talk to my wife like that" Draco hissed before flicking his wand. A wave of green shot out and Voldemort collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"You did it" Hermione said hugging Draco who eagerly hugged her back

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked. She shook her head in response. They shared a kiss and broke apart as reality dawned on them

"People are still dying" Hermione said. Draco nodded. And used his want to levitate Voldemort's corpse. They floated him up to the school.

Hermione used her wand to amplify Draco's voice

"VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" He yelled. The grounds run silent as they took in the news

"Everyone to the great hall" he added and they followed him through. Draco went in first. Still levitating a lifeless Voldemort.

Once all settled in the great Hall Draco lowered the corpse and spoke to his viewers.

"Voldemort is deceased. And the rumors of Harry Potter being alive are false. Therefore. I will take Voldemort's place. I plan to reform the government. To bring back what was good. And to change what was bad. There are a few death eaters remaining. May I ask to speak to you all in my office now. The prisoners may stay in here. I have called some elves to cook you a feast." Draco said as he walked out with his death eaters.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Draco watched the lifeless body fly down to the floor with grace and dignity. Seemed right for Dumbledore

"You did it" Bellatrix complimented. He nodded once

"Time to get your reward" she hissed and clapped twice. With. Huge BANG as he shattered the protective wards Voldemort flew down and landed besides Draco.

The school had been awoken and people started to come out from the commotion. And the discovery of Dumbledore's body was quick news. Draco saw hundreds of students and teachers alike running out of the building to witness it for themselves. Unable to believe it.

"Your first kill?" Voldemort asked Draco

"Yes, My Lord" Draco admitted

"You did good. From what I was told" he said. Snape caught his eye and offered a supportive smile.

Voldemort called his inner supporters, Bella, Greyback, and about 5 more that Draco recognised but failed to acknowledge.

"Hold put your arm" Voldemort said intensely. Draco reluctantly rolled up his sleeve. Exposing the pale skin of his fore arm.

The Dark Lord ran his hand over his arm slowly and pointed his wand at the skin muttering an incarnation.

Draco felt an intense pain. More intense that the curicatus curse rage through his body. But all he could think about was Hermione. How he knew he had missed his chance and how he had lost her.

The Dark Lord finished his work and stepped back to admire it. It was him moving that awoke Draco from his thoughts.

He held Draco's arm up and the death eaters saw the mark in all it's glory.

"You never cease to surprise me. Receiving the Dark mark is known as one of the most painful experiences ever. Your father was knocked out for the night and even Bella collapsed afterwards" Voldemort complimented. Draco figured it made sense as none of them had suffered from heartbreak. That made you numb to any form of physical pain.

"Come now Draco, we must be off" Voldemort said when Snape took a step forward.

"My lord, if I may. If Draco leaves now he will be the prime suspect. Aurors would ambush and it would be detrimental to our ranks. If however, we leave the boy here. And pick him up at midnight tomorrow, it will be less noticed." Snape explained. The Dark Lord looked long and hard at snape before finally nodding

"You're probably right Severus. Draco enjoy your last night here" Voldemort said and he took off. His death eaters following quickly until only Severus and Draco remained on the top of the tower

"You never told her. Did you?" He asked. Draco shook his head solemnly

"Good luck" he replied

Hermione searched the grounds. Desperate to find Draco. Along the way, she caught Harry, slight disappointment overcame her when she realised that this meant she may not see Draco but those thoughts fled her mind when she caught sight of Harry's glum look.

"Oh harry!" She said embracing him in a hug "have you heard?" She asked. Harry was quiet.

"Harry what is it?" She asked

"Dumbledore" he said

"I know Harry. I know" hermione said. Hugging him tightly

"Draco?" Harry started. Hermoine pulled back from their hug at the name of her beloved

"What about him Harry?" She asked

"He killed … Hermione he's a death eater. You know who was here. And he. Draco killed Dum-"Harry begun but his voice betrayed him. Hermione felt white cold pain wash over her. No. Draco couldn't have killed Dumbledore. He was working with him.

"Where is Dr-Malfoy now?"Hermione asked Harry

Harry simply pointed to the floor above him. Hermione looked up and saw through the floorboard a flash of his platinum hair

"Harry. Go back downstairs. Go find Ron and Ginny" she said. She watched Harry go. Once alone she walked up the flight of stairs to see Draco staring at a wall. His back to her.

"Draco" she said softly. He turned slowly. And she saw the shadow of a tear slip down his cheek.

"Mia" he greeted. He stepped forward and before he kissed her. For a brief blink of a moment. Everything felt normal for the pair. She kissed him back and his fingers toyed with the hems of her clothes. Deciding that pulling then aside and then off would be too much and would possibly break her out of her out of her trance.

He knew that she knows what he did. He heard Harry tell her. He also knows that kissing her now, she was kissing him back. But he thought that just be shock and muscle memory

Too quick for anyone's liking she pulled back and went to slap him hard. But an invisible force pulled her hand away

"If I could. You deserve it" she yelled

"Shh Mia, people will hear us" he pleaded

"I don't care!" Hermione screamed. A few people on the ground looked up at the commotion

"Don't hate me for this" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She started to struggle but using his death eaters spell. They flew across to the forbidden woods then down to the Great Lake. Draco cast a quick Morsmorder as he did. Making anyone think it was one of the inner circle fleeing the scene.

Draco arrived next to a large oak by the Great Lake. One that he used to sneak out of lesson to be with Hermione. Quite a few of their sexual escapades were here, and while he didn't want to taint the memories he had of this place with new memories guarrenteed to be worse. He didn't know where else to go.

She again tried to slap him. Infuriated by the repelling charms she cast around him when they wed she opted for punching and kicking. All of which made no contact. Draco just sat there and let her

Exhausted but more frustrated than before she gave up and started walking back up to the castle

"Mia, Wait!" He called catching up to her and pulling her sleeve so she stilled

"It's ok, Talk to me" he said

"Tell me it's not true Draco. Tell me you didn't kill him" Hermione cried. Draco now noticed the tears streaming down her face. His fingers gently wiped her eyes

"I'm so sorry Mia" he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and cried further

"Tell me it's not true" she pleaded

"What's not true?" He asked her eyes moved to his forearm

"Mia" he said quietly.

"How can you tell me it's ok Draco. When you're … one of them. You're a murderer. You killed him Draco!" Hermione yelled

"I know" Draco whispered. Not bothering to stop the heavy flow of tears

"I don't know if I trust you, anymore" she whispered after a bout of silence

"Mia, please. You know I would never hurt you. You know I love you. Mia I love you so much" he said. He stepped towards her.

"So much" He whispered. He brought his lips down on hers, for a brief moment she kissed back but then she broke it. His lips moved to her neck

"Draco. Stop" she whispered

"Do you really want me to?" He asked her huskily. His lips working their magic on the delicate skin of her neck

"No" she admitted and he wasted no time in kissing her lips again. Depending the kiss. Desperate to show her how much he loved her. Desperate to make this work. He couldn't lose her.

Their kiss escalated. Neither dared take it any further.

"I love you Mia" he whispered. Against her lips

"I love you too Draco" she begun before pushing him back "which is why I can't be with you" she said

"Mia we're married. The type of union we did we can't divorce from. You know the binding for life. It lives to seek out any other relationships we have. Those will be doomed" he reminded her

"Yes Draco I know. But I can't be with you. I can't forgive you. I can't forget this. You lied to me. You told me you didn't want to be a death eater. I told you to go to Dumbledore. And you killed him!" Draco. You're a murderer" she said silence overcame the young couple

"I would rather be alone forever than with you" she admitted quietly. So quietly Draco barely heard. But he didn't ask her to repeat it. He couldn't hear those words again. They sliced through him, more painful than anything before

She turned her back on him and begun to walk away

"Mia please" he begged he didn't know what for, exactly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Before too, walking away. Leaving Draco staring at the spot in which she once stood. He no longer held back his tears. He cried. He cried for his crime. He cried from the remorse and regret. He cried from her words. He cried for betraying her. For lying to her and not talking to her. He cried for her not forgiving him. For wanting to be with him and having a life with him.

But more than anything. He cried for losing her.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost the end now. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"What do you mean, reform?" A death eater snarled. Draco had brought the death eaters to HQ, where the admin staff had been awoken. Draco looked over his crowd.

"Voldemort's way if running things didn't work. It would have never worked. You can't kill all muggles. No my reform is not to kill but to adapt. We develop muggle devices. And adapt them for us" Draco explained there was actually rather quite a lot of agreement amongst the death eaters. Draco explained further

"The initial will be the hardest. Anyone who does not agree will be taken by authors. Given time to think and will be given a suitable trial. Anyone who joins me in my reform. Will be granted forgiveness for their crimes during the war. However betray me and you will be treated as an enemy. The forgiveness can be revoked. Out of the 307 death eaters currently in the room, only 12 refused.

"Very well" Draco said to the 12. Quickly he cast a stunning spell on the 12 and they drifted to sleep. Draco hen picked up a coin and in through the doors cane a woosh as three authors flew in. Picked up the 12 and flew out without so much as exchanging any pleasantries.

"You May go and join the feast" Draco obstructed. The Death eaters nodded and strolled back down stairs

"I expected more resistance" Hermione said

"My love, if you were stationed here you weren't a die hard member. Voldemort knew if he trusted you. If you were you were given missions. If you were kept in the prison or school it was just something to keep you busy and out of his way. These will be able to convince, these will happily return to their original jobs. This school will return you being a school in September. But for the next 4 months it will be our head of operations" Draco said

"Would you like me to send out the message" she asked him. He nodded with a smile. Gathering all her energy she drew her wand and created a patronus. "You need to go around around every light side fighter that remains, and to say that the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated. To come to Hogwarts tomorrow morning for you wish to come sooner apostate to the lower level gates and you will be given accommodation for as many nights as you require. I shall be there to meet you personally. Sherbet Lemon"she explained. The otter nodded and ran off

"Sherbet Lemon?" Draco asked

"Safe word. To know we're serious. So if you made me so that and send the message if it didn't say sherbet lemon then they knew it was a trick. If legilimemcy or the imperious curse were used sherbet lemon, being so random wouldn't come up or be included" Hermione explained.

"Clever" she said

"Indeed. So what about this government now?" Any death eaters who want to join us will be offered their jobs or they can become Aurors or any other jobs they wish. However they will be placed on a cautionary for a few years. Especially inner circle, and they will face a Azkaban if they Torture, punish or kill anyone" Draco explained.

"Shall we go back down?" He added. Hermione nodded he kissed her lightly she kissed back. Breaking apart they made their way downstairs.

Upon arriving in the Hall, Draco and Hermione were astounded to find that no one in the Hall was dead, except Voldemort's corpse at the front of the hall) everyone in the Hall was alive. And eating. Albeit the death eaters sat opposite the light side, there was no intermingling.

"You are all free to stay here tonight. There are enough rooms. Everyone here is free. There are no prisoners. No death Eaters. Everyone is equal and will e treated as such. From this point on the laws on the three cursed will be brought back in. And we will crack down on violence. There has been a huge divide created between our beliefs but that will not stop us. We are one. We will come back to our former glory and we will be better!" Draco yelled. Cheering erupted.

"All anti-apparition jinx have been put back in place. If you wish to leave this property you must go down to the lower level gates. This is not to keep you prisoner but yo keep you safe" Draco said taking Hermione'd hand

"We have sent a message to the light side fighters, they are invited to stay. But we have also informed them of a meeting here tomorrow morning. At 11am. Where I will explain how my government will work. I do not want people fearing for their lives. I do not want people in hiding. I want everyone to be themselves. Not to fear. I have some urgent business to take care of. My beautiful wife, Hermione will be here tonight. If you have any questions, and queries or any fears please do not hesitate to inform her. Thank you" Draco said. Applause continued until he had walked out of the doors when silence fell again.

Hermione smiled and with a flick of her wrist the desserts filled the table. She saw Ginny sat alone on the bench. She took a deep breath and went to sit next to privacy she cast a sound proofing charm around them. Mild chatter filled the room as people started chatting.

"Ginny?" She asked

"I hope you're not talking to me" she said

"Let me explain" Hermione started

"No. Let me tell you. You let me. Us. Everyone think you were dead for what 6 months? While what you ran around with your lovey Dovey boyfriend. No I'm sorry. Husband. In case you hadn't noticed Hermione. He's a death eater!" Ginny said. Hermione cut her off.

"I'll have you know that he never wanted to be and since the Death of Voldemort he is not. He is now what's known as a Reformer. He released you from Voldemort's prison. He fed you when you had been starved. He has said that if you walk to the lower gate you can apparate!" Hermione insisted

"But we can't apparate in the school!" Ginny said

"That is for your safety. That is so no one can apostate in. Draco is currently going round telling the mercenaries that Voldemort brought in thAt they are no longer needed and they can return home. He's going armed with the aurors that remains to go and capture the inner circle Death Eaters who don't agree with his reform. Yes. At one point Draco was a bad guy. But he's not anymore Ginny" she said calmly.

"Why didn't you open my cell?" Ginny asked quietly after a short break of silence

"Our history Ginny. If it was discovered that your cell opened after I had just walked through it seems a bit of a coincidence. If I did and he found would have killed me straight away. And I wouldn't have been able to play my part in killing remained quiet playing with her jelly and ice cream

"I need time" Ginny said

"I know. But when you're ready, I have an Auror job ready for you. Merlin knows we need some and you're the best they come" Hermione said breaking the charm and walking out and down to the lower gates. Where she was almost surprised to see 8 people waiting. In walked Luna Lovegood, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Angelina, Katie Bell, Fleur and her little sister

"Hermione!" Molly greeted engulfing her in a hug.

"You took him down?" She asked

"I was a part of it. You must be aware that I am not running the husband is" Hermione explained

"Your husband. You got married?" Molly asked hurt that she hadn't been invited

"My husband of Draco Malfoy" Hermione said. The group backed off

"I need you to trust me when I say he's changed. He's not like he used to be" Hermione insisted

"Hermione we trust you. But we don't trust him" George said

"You're going to have to. Just try it. Please" Hermione insisted

Molly took s big sigh

"Well. We've been waiting out here 20 minutes and we haven't died yet. And you found me my boy" Molly muttered hugging George

"Ginny is inside" Hermione said. Molly looked shocked and ran up the path with energy she didn't know she had. The rest followed with smiles and hellos. Hermione walked back in, making sure that there was still peace amongst the Witches and Wizards. Which their was. There were come tearful hellos. And some of the death eaters had even come over to start conversations. Hermione smiled and deemed it safe to leave them again. She went to the acomodation levels which had been altered by Draco to be clean and inviting. Almost as like a hotel room.

Draco has, before he left, got Voldemort's hand and placed t to his dark mark. The blood no longer ran through the dark wizards veins but his dark magic did. And Draco watched as his own dark Mark. Which had grown very faint until almost a scar since Voldemort perished once more stood brightly gainer his pale skin. More intense than before. Draco has summoned every Death Eater in the realm to Malfoy Mannor. He waited about 10 minutes making sure that everyone would have arrived. When he apparate away with Voldemort's corpse.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor he quickly cast many charms. Taught to him by Voldemort himself. Draco knew that no death eaters would be Able to escape the room. He walked in. Locking the door behind him

"Draco? Where is the Dark Lord?" His mother asked. While she did not possess the mark herself, it was her house. And she knew when uninvited guests appeared. She was never fully taken on the whole death eater murdering muggles idea anyhow.

"The Dark Lord was Perished. As his right hand man. I am now his replacement" Draco said with great authority in his voice and he levitated Voldemort's lifeless body onto the table.

"He's Dead?" One asked and murmurs filled the room. I'm a very dumbledore like manner, Draco held up his hand and shushed silence overcame the room

"I demand a change. If the light side had won. We would all be locked up in cells. But I say to that NO! Join my reform, and you can walk free. Continue out old ways. And you will be locked up in Azkaban. From this moment on. Any bullying, torture, or murder of any muggle, witch or wizard will not go unpunished" Draco said

"When did you become a muggle lover?" Crabbe senior laughed

"You've met my wife?" Draco asked

"What just because a mud-blood is infatuated with you, you go back on everything you've believed in?" He sneered

"No. Because I am infatuated with her" Draco responded. Silence followed this. Draco took it as his cue to continue.

"My reforms are simple. We will not go back to the light sides vision of hiding in shame from muggles. I will embrace them. I will encourage collaboration. There are many muggle inventions which would greatly benefit our community. For starters. They have a ball point pen. We can get rid of quills and ink pots. These pens have ink build in them! And that's just the now. Stand up if you support me" Draco asked. At first no one moved. Then Narcissa stood. Followed quickly by many other Death Eaters. Eventually two thirds of the room was on their feet. The remaining third, approximately almost one hundred death eaters remained seated

"Thank you to those who have supported me. There is a feast awaiting you at Hogwarts" Draco said. The standers got up and walked out. Led by Narcissa. Draco sat down with those who remained and waved his hand as the table shrunk to for them all.

"Tell me. What is my compromise so unsettling?" He asked

Hermione awaited the arrival of the death eaters. She and Draco had predicted that about half of the death eaters not currently residing at Hogwarts would agree and take forgiveness over Voldemort's way. She was surprised then. When around 200 death eaters showed up at the gates. She invited them inside, taking notes of which ones ignored her. Most said hello and greeted her. Narcissa especially who enveloped her in a courteous hug.

Upon inviting the death eaters into the great Hall. Which was now very mingled, she brought out more food onto one table and cleared off the others, leaving them full with cheeses, crackers, tea, coffee and pumpkin juice.

Draco sat around the table that was completely silent.

"Never pegged you for a blood traitor Malfoy" one hissed

"I'm hardly a blood traitor. I'm making this world better for us" Draco replied

"Seems an awful lot like you switched sides" another yelled

"Well how can you find a way to make this work. We can't kill the muggles. We can't segregate the muggle borns. Tell me. How do we all live alongside one another?" Draco asked.

There was a lot more yelling and profanities thrown but eventually. Some came to an agreement of Wizarding superiority by taking muggle items to be used and bettering them with magic. It was a small step but it was for the win. Eventually 50% of the remainders had been talked around. However the other 50% Draco knew would never change their mind. Once the supporting percentage had joined their comrades in Hogwarts, Draco quickly had the other percentage taken to Azkaban on the promise that they will be given multiple more opportunities to conform to the new rules.

Then he too made his way to Hogwarts

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Final Chapter. Epilogue. Thank you for sticking with this story, i hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

**Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue**

It was 20 years after Draco's revolution. Within the first three years there were only two deaths. The death eaters responsible for them was taken to Azkaban. Out of the death eaters who refused to conform only 10 remained in Azkaban. The prison quickly adapted also to include muggle devices. There was a TV for starters and while watching the news the death eaters decided to join the revolution when they were offered.

Hermione and Draco re-did their vows a year and a day after Voldemort's downfall and everyone was invited. Ginny and Luna served as maids of honour and Molly and Narcissa got along surprisingly well.

Molly has opened her own bakery selling baked goods, savories and sweets to the whole of Wizarding Britain. One of the most sought after, a friendly face which was asked to attend many functions and events. And she always made sure to be on the Hogwarts Express on every journey.

George was quickly swiped up by Malfoy Industries which had become the main manufacturer of products distributed to the wizarding world. George, with his widely successful business. Still booming Weasley Wizards Weezes, spent a few days a week in the office with the research and development at Malfoy Industries which had a foot in the door of almost every aspect. From education, to confectionary, to agriculture, to literature, to medicine and healthcare. George was the head of inventions and development, choosing muggle items and working with his team to sell them. He was also the widest distributor or those products. Given at quite a discount. He had married Angelina and they had two daughters.

Luna took very well to the muggle devices and even had her own TV show. On which she did multiple news reports a day, and hosted talk shows, interviews and breaking news. Her channel "Quibbler" was very popular amongst viewers.

Ginny had forgiven Hermione quickly and they became good friends again. She found a job as an actress guest starring in many wizarding dramas, soaps and comedies. Show, series and movies. She even had her own dramatic sit com where she played an auror.

Harry and Ron were given a formal burials and funerals, where the wizarding world was invited to attend. They were also televised on the new devices. Harry and Ron were buried with medals for bravery, and by popular demand, Harry was buried in Hogwarts Grounds, next to Hogwarts. Ron was buried in his family's local church.

Voldemort, by popular demand of the death eaters, was given a formal burial in his family's graveyard. To Draco's surprise, even a few light siders attended. They claimed to pay their respects but Draco and Hermione suspected that there was a hidden motive to confirm that he was really dead.

Narcissa grew fond of Hermione, especially after she revealed that she had been faking her amnesia. Narcissa and Hermione grew very close, bonding over the Manors vast library. Narcissa was intrigued by Hermione muggle wardrobe and used Malfoy Manor to manufacture muggle clothing for witches and wizards, which were a huge hit amongst the light siders, and even with a lot of the death eaters. Who were good friends of Narcissa. Hogwarts changed their rules to allow muggle clothing, with simply robes as the uniform. Which was very well taken.

Ernie Macmillan started as a Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and quickly excelled to head master. With the aiding of Draco's muggle advances education was at an all time high, as was the morale within school.

Hermione quite enjoyed being the Prime Ministers wife. She couldn't deny that Draco was doing a remarkable job. Almost Everyone in the wizarding community had a job, they all contributed to small business, and the British Wizardry was the envy of the world. 3 and a half years after their second marriage Hermione gave birth to her first son, and two years later her daughter followed. Hermione lived every day well and truly in love

Draco resigned as Prime minister with authority, power and respect. He created a government when he first overcame Voldemort and promised 3 years to start his reforms. While many were sceptical at first the results in the first few weeks alone gave him the support to carry him through. Every three years he offered a public vote. To ask their opinions. If anyone else wanted to try and run he gave them a fair and balanced campaign. So far in the 20 years only 4 had tried to oppose him, but never gained more than 10 the votes. Taking from the muggle democracy he send around a letter every year to all witches and wizards 17 and older, asking for their opinions on his government, he made sure to try and fit in as many amendments as he could.

All was well once more in the Wizarding World

**Thank you all for reading. Your support means so much to me. **


End file.
